


Addicted To You

by wertherH



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	1. Chapter 1

Addicted To You  
  
＃BGM：Avicii - Addicted To You  
＃ABO，Alpha！T'Challa，Alpha！N'Jadaka。

＃T'Challa／Erik Killmonger（前後有差！）

＃設定裡他們是一起長大的。

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　小的時候他們總說N'Jadaka會成為一個強大的Alpha，他的自負、領導能力與其他種種，都暗示了青春期後的N'Jadaka會成為一名Alpha。即使是在權力平等的瓦干達，這都是值得讚揚的榮耀，而N'Jadaka就是在這樣的觀念下成長的，他會跟一名Omega結合，替皇室繁衍後代，他將有一位美麗動人的妻子，與她攜手度過在瓦干達的下半生。

 

　　那時的T'Challa跟他相反，將要繼承王位的王子生性害羞、脾氣溫順，甚至在好幾次的訓練中敗給了自己的堂弟，國王開著玩笑說自己的兒子就像個Beta，不愛爭執、Alpha的好勝與自負從沒在他身上展現過，但在國王的背後，人們悄聲的議論，擔心王子會是一個Omega。

 

　　那一年他們十五歲，青春期才過一半，兩人都還沒有顯現第三性別。因聳動的謠言，與人民對T'Challa的擔憂，長老們甚至提出讓N'Jadaka繼承王位的要求，T'Chaka毫不介意，他覺得瓦干達能夠包容一位不是Alpha的國王，但N'Jobu並不認同，無論T'Challa的第三性別是什麼，N'Jadaka都不該替他坐上王位。

 

　　這件事在爭論下落幕，得出的結果，竟是要N'Jobu帶著N'Jadaka離開瓦干達一陣子，等到時機成熟，再回到瓦干達，大人們之間的鬧劇是結束了，但兩名當事人卻對這件事嗤之以鼻。

 

　　「為了不讓我干擾政權──要我去美國？」N'Jadaka哼笑了一聲，鏡中的他穿著黑袍，長大衣歪歪斜斜地掛在身上，「那些長老實在是老過頭了，腦子有問題。」T'Challa無奈的搖頭，走過來替他整理衣領，兩人的個頭差不了多少，一抬頭就能看見對方的眼睛，「長老有他們的考量，N'Jadaka──我們需要尊重他們的決定。」

 

　　N'Jadaka嘟起嘴，臉上的表情比還不會走路的Shuri更加孩子氣，「我尊重他們，那誰來尊重我？你嗎？T'Challa？」N'Jadaka抬眼，深褐色的瞳仁直直望向他，不知何時，N'Jadaka已經握住了T'Challa放在他肩上的手，瓦干達的王子沒有抵抗，而是默默的接受另一個人的碰觸。

 

　　「我知道我會是個Alpha。」他的堂弟低聲地說，像是在說悄悄話，T'Challa又朝他站近了一些，只為了聽清對方不大的音量，他們的手落在兩人之間，本只是鬆鬆握著的手現在交纏在一起，手指緊扣，「我倒希望你是個Omega。」N'Jadaka笑著說，傾身把頭靠在他的肩上，對方溫熱的鼻息全數撒在他的耳邊，「這樣你就可以為我生孩子了，堂哥。」

 

　　他的堂弟把臉埋進他頸邊，隔著衣物，對方汲取著那根本還沒存在的信息素，「我猜你聞起來會是花的味道──」N'Jadaka的另一只手爬上了他的肩頭，硬是將T'Challa的領子扯了下來，現在，他堂弟冰涼的鼻尖緊貼著他赤裸的脖頸。

 

　　濕軟的舌頭舔過他光裸的皮膚，T'Challa只是笑，另一隻手緊抱住N'Jadaka的腰，「別胡鬧。」他制止道，但語氣卻柔軟的不得了，他猜N'Jadaka會是太陽、沙漠、草原──野生動物般狂野的氣味，「你會想念我嗎？」他開玩笑的問，N'Jadaka卻在他懷裡僵住了身體。

 

　　「不會。」那些牙齒開始輕咬著他暴露於空氣之中的頸部，「到了美國我就自由了──」N'Jadaka像是安撫般的舔舐，但過沒多久又加大了啃咬的力度，「我可能會找個Omega，你知道的，書上總是說他們有多濕──我想親自試試。」

 

　　T'Challa沒有回應，但抱著N'Jadaka的手卻放了下來，對方停下啃咬的動作，溫熱的嘴唇貼著他，過了一會兒，他才聽見自己堂弟低聲地說：「──我當然會想你。」

 

　　那人張開嘴，又在他的皮膚上留下了一個牙印，「T'Challa。」N'Jadaka一聲嘆息，「等我回來我就會標記你。」毫無預警的，N'Jadaka咬住了他，在將來會是腺體的位置狠狠地咬了一口，牙齒深陷於血肉之中，他能嘗到T'Challa鮮甜，帶著鐵鏽味的血液，也能嘗到對方尚未成熟的甜美，T'Challa沒有出聲，只是抱緊自己的堂弟，咬著下唇，忍住疼痛的悶哼。

 

　　N'Jadaka抬起頭，嘴上全是他的血，牙齒被染的鮮紅，那人深褐色的眼閃著金光，在昏暗的燈光下閃亮，他們的手還握著，T'Challa半瞇著眼，觀察自己堂弟的神色，他知道，他知道他們不該這麼做，但發生的事就是發生了，在青春期的少年總是忍不住躁動想要親吻。

 

　　這不是第一次，而他暗暗祈禱，這不會是最後一次，T'Challa低頭舔去N'Jadaka嘴邊的血跡，一下一下的，用舌尖清理對方染血的唇，他用牙齒輕咬對方的唇肉，用舌頭舔過那人鮮紅的齒貝，他嚐到自己的血味，但更吸引他的是N'Jadaka顫抖的睫毛，細微的喘息。

 

　　「我會想你的。」在他們纏綿的吻中，他輕聲地說，N'Jadaka只是更無章法的回吻著他，兩人緊握的手心冒著細汗，他們的倒影在鏡子中交纏，他不敢想像，這一切若是暴露於陽光之下，他們會有什麼下場，但現在的他無法停止──也不想停止。

 

　　他將永遠記得自己輕吻N'Jadaka的那一個下午，對方柔軟的嘴唇和驚訝的神色，以及隨後熱烈的回應，從一開始的青澀，到現在，他知道自己該咬哪一個地方、怎麼移動自己的唇、又或是該怎麼舔，他的堂弟才會舒服地發抖。

 

　　T'Challa沒有說出口，但他希望N'Jadaka是個Omega，他想要占有自己的堂弟，讓那個自恃甚高的N'Jadaka在他身下求饒，他會在他頸上留下牙印、標記他，用自己的氣味宣示佔有，當人們問起，他會說，N'Jadaka就是他的Omega。

 

　　這個親吻堅持了很久，兩人像是嘶咬的野獸，捨不得放開自己嘴邊的肉，又或是一想到接下來遙遙無期的分離，他們就想再黏的久一點、最好是永遠都別分開。N'Jadaka先退開了，另一隻手撫上他流血的傷口，指尖沾上了稍微有些乾固的鮮血。

 

　　那人把手指放進嘴中吸吮，深褐的眼眸緊盯著他，T'Challa終於放開他們緊握的手，被汗浸濕的手心捧住N'Jadaka的頸部，那是最後一吻，不如之前的粗暴，不帶任何一點情慾，只是嘴唇相碰，緊貼、戀戀不捨，一個離別之吻。

 

　　敲門聲傳來，倆人緩緩退開，T'Challa把N'Jadaka睜眼時的迷茫印入腦海，「我們該走了，N'Jadaka。」N'Jobu的聲音從門後傳來，他們的眼中依舊只有彼此，T'Challa不慌不忙的立起自己的衣領，黑色的衣料將那個咬痕遮的嚴實。

 

　　N'Jadaka理了理自己身上的大衣，湊過來又親了親T'Challa的嘴角，一抹歪斜的微笑在唇邊展開，那人指了指自己的脖子，「你可別忘了。」T'Challa無奈的笑，想要把對方留住，卻只能看著N'Jadaka離去的背影，「再見，N'Jadaka。」他說，極力掩飾自己語氣裡的波瀾。

 

　　他的堂弟沒有回應，只是揮了揮手，就走出了他的視線，走出了瓦干達，T'Challa站了許久，他轉身面向鏡子，悄悄拉下衣領，那個標記他的牙印在他深色的肌膚上是一團血肉模糊，他笑了笑，低聲的對自己說。

 

　　「看來是要留疤了。」

 

二、

 

　　他的堂弟猜得沒錯，他的信息素是花的味道，Nakia說他的氣味像乾燥的玫瑰，清香卻沒有一點甜味，像下雨過後的土壤，像清晨的露珠，相當宜人，不帶一點攻擊性。T'Challa的第三性徵出現時，他十七歲，N'Jadaka離開瓦干達正好兩年，趁著夜深，他打了通電話給遠在美國的N'Jadaka，他堂弟正值變聲期的低啞嗓音就在他耳邊。

 

　　那人低笑著，聽著T'Challa描述小小的Shuri是怎麼在實驗室裡搗亂，N'Jadaka的聲音帶了點睡意，和不願結束通話的頑強，一陣舒適的沉默後，T'Challa終於開口，語氣堅定，「N'Jadaka。」他喚，他的堂弟只是慵懶的應了一聲。

 

　　「我很想你。」他沒有掩飾，畢竟語氣裡的思念實在太過強烈，他擋都檔不住，N'Jadaka沒有說話，電話那頭傳來對方在床鋪上移動的聲響。過了很久，他以為那人已經睡著了，又或是不想理會他過於直白的言語──N'Jadaka的聲音悶悶的，像是悶在枕頭裡。

 

　　「我也想你，T'Challa。」那人輕聲地說，音量小的不像話，N'Jadaka發出了一聲低吼，低啞的聲線裡全是不滿的情緒：「我想念你跪在我面前的樣子。」T'Challa嚥下喉頭裡那股情緒，但張口時卻是什麼話也說不出口，「你被我的老二嗆到了，還記得嗎？」對方低笑，他想像自家堂弟陷在床墊裡，慵懶的撫摸著自己。

 

　　那雙手會隨著胸口下移，滑過小腹，沒有什麼耐心的，直接探進褲子裡，「我想念你的嘴，T'Challa──你的怪癖，總是喜歡吸我的舌頭。」T'Challa清了清喉嚨，褲襠裡的東西隨著對方的言語，悄悄起了反應，他在床上翻了個身，好放鬆胯間的壓力。

 

　　N'Jadaka沒有繼續說話，但電話那頭傳來的低喘，讓他相當清楚自己的堂弟正在做什麼，T'Challa掀起衣服的下襬，靠近肚臍的下腹那是一層短短的毛髮，他用指頭畫著圈，就像N'Jadaka喜歡的那樣──他們從沒做到最後一步，但當他堂弟還在瓦干達時，他們總愛在陰暗的角落裡探索，他們了解對方身上每一個弱點、每一個軟肋。

 

　　一開始只是相當單純的手淫，他們睡在同一張床上，在媽媽離開後躲在棉被裡親吻，細碎的、像小貓一樣的細舔，N'Jadaka會把一隻腳跨在他身上，而T'Challa則是會抱著自己堂弟的腰，有好幾次，他們都起了反應，只是當時過於青澀所以沒有理會，而N'Jadaka在那一夜，粗暴地扯下自己的睡褲，露出半勃起的陰莖，在T'Challa的面前自慰了起來。

 

　　他的堂弟伸出舌頭，T'Challa下意識的就把那軟舌吸入嘴中，親吻的過程中，他張著眼，不想錯過N'Jadaka觸碰自己時的任何細節，那人低鳴著，發出舒服的低吟，而T'Challa提起勇氣，試探性地去碰觸那火熱的性器，N'Jadaka低笑了一聲，握住T'Challa的手，上下滑動了起來，N'Jadaka在他唇邊喘息，尚未成熟，但硬挺腫脹的陰莖在他手裡是那麼的熱──

 

　　N'Jadaka沒有堅持很久，射的時候整個人都在顫抖，張大的嘴沒有發出一點聲響，T'Challa看著自己的堂弟，把對方每一個表情印入腦內，那些黏呼的精液，帶著腥臭味，全數射在了他手裡，N'Jadaka湊了過來，嘴邊帶著剛高潮的微笑，把手探進他的褲中，他低頭啃咬對方的唇，另一隻抱著N'Jadaka的手又緊了一些。

 

　　他的高潮來的又快又猛，N'Jadaka掐住他的脖子。T'Challa的反應比自己的堂弟還要冷靜許多，但那股襲擊他的快感，讓他腦內一陣空白，N'Jadaka舉起沾滿白濁體液的手，把那些手指放進嘴裡吸吮──光是這個畫面就讓他的性器又騷動了起來──

 

　　「你是在分心嗎？殿下？」N'Jadaka低啞的聲音響起，他這才從自己的思緒回過神來，「你在想什麼？」他的堂弟低聲地說，隱約能聽到潤滑液發出的水漬聲，「在想我們第一次接吻？還是那一次你撐不到三十秒就射出來的時候？」

 

　　「T'Challa──」在那聲嘆息下他終於把手探進了睡褲中，「摸摸你自己。」他沒有反駁，照著那人的命令，套弄起自己已經完全勃起的大傢伙，N'Jadaka肯定是聽到他的呻吟了，那人笑了笑「你在想我嗎？哥哥？」

 

　　「是的。」他說，加大了速度與力道，就像是N'Jadaka喜歡的那樣，「我想你，N'Jadaka，我想念你的唇、你的手──」他知道這些話總是能喚起對方深藏在心底的羞澀，「我想你，我的弟弟。」前液開始從頂端流出，濕黏的液體讓他能更好的套弄自己。

 

　　「Fuck──」從電話那頭他都能聽見那人逐漸亂調的喘息，「那個印記──我標記你的痕跡──」T'Challa沒有分神停下自己的動作，但那個印記依舊躺在那，明目張膽的印在他的脖子上，無論爸爸怎麼逼迫，他都沒讓任何人治好它，也沒讓任何人知道那是N'Jadaka的傑作。

 

　　「我肯定會標記你的，T'Challa。」他的堂弟笑著說，接著是一聲低吼，伴隨著細碎的喘息，他知道N'Jadaka射了，他想像那人握著逐漸癱軟的性器，小腹上是剛射出的滾燙熱液，T'Challa加快了力道，但這一次朝他襲來快感與平時不同，他體內彷彿潛伏著一隻發情的野獸，用尖牙撕咬他的背脊，「N'Jadaka──」他叫著自己堂弟的名字，另一只手揉捏著自己的囊袋。

 

　　陷在床鋪之中，一股熱辣的氣味飄散在他鼻尖，像是死去的花朵散發出的最後一點餘香，火熱的氣息包圍著他，而他手中沉甸甸的陰莖又脹大了一些，他的喉頭裡發出如野獸般的低吼，他緊緊握住自己的性器，靠近底部囊袋的地方開始脹大──成結。

 

　　他無法思考，唯一能聽到的就是自己的堂弟細小的喘息，成結的部位還在脹大，他沒停下套弄的動作，用手是稍嫌困難了一點，要是現在有一個緊緻的肉穴在他面前，他就能把他逐漸變大的結插進去，看著那個小洞被粗大的性器撐開，他會在那人體內注入滿滿的精液，他會讓那人懷孕──讓N'Jadaka懷上自己的孩子。

 

　　高潮時他的腦內是一片空白，回過神來，他的結還沒消退，但他小腹、身上全是自己射出的體液，那些腥臭的液體沾染在他的床單上，形成一個又一個的小漥。N'Jadaka在他耳邊低笑，「Fuck，T'Challa，你叫得像頭野獸。你確定叔叔他們不會聽見嗎？」

 

　　T'Challa鬆開自己握著性器的手，還無法調適自己過於激烈的喘息，不過他已經慢慢能夠思考，慢慢理解到──他是一個Alpha，他的信息素是花的味道。

 

　　他沒有如N'Jadaka期望般的，成為一個Omega，他不能被標記、被佔有。

 

　　這個認知讓他一瞬間啞口無言，N'Jadaka聽起來是那麼愉快，他實在開不了口，他的堂弟是那麼的期待，即使他在心底暗自高興著，他也說不出口。他不想讓他失望，他知道自己藏不了這個消息，但至少在今晚，他還想讓N'Jadaka保有一點期待。

 

　　T'Challa笑了笑，在對方的懷疑之下匆匆道了晚安。他狼狽的不像個王子，他的溫順、體貼，柔軟的不像個Alpha，但他身上的信息素，和逐漸消退的結，都在宣告這個事實。當時的他萬萬沒想到的是，這個消息──在第二天就傳到了N'Jadaka的耳裡。

 

　　依長老們的命令，N'Jadaka本該在T'Challa確認了第三性別的那一個月回到瓦干達，但他的堂弟拒絕了，說是要等到自己成年之後再回去，那天之後，他再也沒聽到有關N'Jadaka的消息，那個堂弟斷絕了一切的聯繫──半年變成一年，一年變成兩年，接下來的五年，T'Challa天天都盼著他的回歸。

 

　　若不是長老們的命令，這場別離應該會持續得更久，T'Challa已經是一名成熟的Alpha，但他沒有與任何人結合，只因為他對自己堂弟的思念已經深固於心，只因為他內心還有一點點奢望，想著切斷聯繫的N'Jadaka可能成為了一名Omega。

 

　　N'Jadaka回來的那天，他早早就在大廳等待，T'Challa來回走著，幾年來養成的穩重都在此刻消失無蹤，已經是青少女的Shuri抱著胸，有些無奈又好笑的看著自己的哥哥，「不就是N'Jadaka嗎？你在緊張什麼？」小公主不耐的碎念道。而T'Challa只顧得自己急躁。

 

　　大廳門開啟的時候，他就能聞到，海水般的鹹味、比太陽還要熱辣的氣息、草原，充滿攻擊性的氣味立刻攻進他的鼻間，不用轉頭，他也知道那是誰，Shuri一聲大喊：「N'Jadaka！」他能聽到對方已經結束變聲期的低沉嗓音，那人笑著。

 

　　他轉過頭，N'Jadaka露齒的笑容裡，下面的犬齒是兩顆金牙，金色細框的眼鏡掛在那人的鼻樑上，本來都胡亂翹著的頭髮系成了髒辮，歪歪斜斜地掛在臉邊，N'Jadaka將Shuri抱在懷裡，還沒成熟的小公主聞不出那人信息素裡的攻擊性。

 

　　N'Jadaka放開Shuri朝他走來，T'Challa將雙手放在了身後，但內心卻無比躁動，對方的氣息裡沒有一點鮮甜。「想我嗎？」N'Jadaka低聲地說，是只有他們兩人能聽到的音量，他的堂弟抱住他，體型相近的他們相當容易就能將身體鑲和在一起。「哥哥？」

 

　　他不知道該如何回應，但雙手已經本能似的抱緊了對方，站在一旁的Nakia因受不了這樣的信息素，整張臉皺在了一起。「歡迎回家。」他說，真心誠意的，他懷裡的溫度是那麼的暖，以前的他想著要佔有，而如今他已經不知道該怎麼辦。

 

　　因為，N'Jadaka，正如所有人期望般的，長成了一位強勢又成熟的Alpha。

 

三、

 

　　那個人伏在他頸邊，在聚滿人群的大廳裡，用鼻尖探著他的氣息，不像N'Jadaka，T'Challa早已在學會控制信息素時就把自己的氣息收斂，而他的堂弟則是毫不在乎的攻擊著所有人的鼻腔，隔著衣物，那人的鼻子蹭著他，而T'Challa已經開始想念對方的唇貼在上頭的感覺。

 

　　N'Jadaka笑了笑，鼻樑上的眼鏡因為他的動作又落得更低了一些，深褐色的眼眸在燈光下閃著金光，「我沒猜錯。」那人低聲的說，溫熱的氣息親暱的竄進他耳裡，「你是花的味道。」他的堂弟幾乎是柔聲的說，「你喜歡嗎？我的味道？」

 

　　語畢，大廳裡的信息素氣味又更強了一些，他用眼角就能看到Nakia已經紅了臉，露出的肌膚都泛起了紅暈，但那女孩依舊堅守著自己的位置。說實在，他不在意，因為他唯一在乎的就是眼前這個人，他想要扯過那人的衣領，狠咬那雙嘴唇，他想把N'Jadaka揉進自己的身體裡，這樣的慾望，不管過了幾年，都不會改變。

 

　　「別胡鬧。」他說，語氣依舊如他們十五歲時那般柔軟，N'Jadaka嘟起了嘴，這個動作在成年人的臉上看起來有些古怪，但那股孩子氣是有增無減，「你在擔心那個Omega嗎？」他們擁抱的時間已經長到讓人起疑，但兩人都沒有放手的打算。

 

　　「我想她現在已經濕了。」N'Jadaka的手從他的後腰往下滑，手心貼在了他的臀上，「她是你的Omega嗎？哥哥？」以名義上來說，她的確是，但在這些年來T'Challa從沒有碰過那女孩的任何一寸肌膚，「如果你不想，我可以代替你照顧她，別擔心，我有經驗的。」

 

　　如果說N'Jadaka的回歸讓他興奮不已，那這句話無疑是往他頭上澆冷水，T'Challa放開了緊抱的手，向後退了一步，身上全是對方辛辣的氣味，他想知道自己的堂弟在這五年間發生了什麼事，卻又希望自己能夠保持著那樣的無知擁抱對方。

 

　　他清了清喉嚨，將視線轉移那張陌生又熟悉的臉，他的音量不大，卻迴響在整個大廳之中，「我與N'Jadaka有事要商討。」他的表情沒有波瀾，反倒是N'Jadaka挑起了眉，臉上寫著驚訝，嘴角微微彎起。「請容我們先行離開。」

 

　　攬過N'Jadaka的肩，他的堂弟嘴角歪斜的笑卻沒有小時候那般真心。那人貼了過來，嘴唇擦過他的耳尖，「生氣了？」他沒有生氣，只是失望，沒有理會N'Jadaka的調侃，他轉頭面向Nakia，那位Omega面目通紅，額上已經滲出了一層薄汗。「你快去休息吧。」他柔聲的說，沒有忽略N'Jadaka突然僵住的身體，那女孩的表情堅定，但還是在T'Challa的堅持下離開了大廳。

 

　　T'Challa不顧其他人的目光，甚至連Shuri不滿的表情都無法阻止他，他可以承受小公主在他耳邊抱怨著把N'Jadaka偷走的事實，卻無法再忍受與對方針鋒相對的任何一秒。他領著N'Jadaka走進自己的房間，擺設依舊與十五歲那年相同。

 

　　「你很在乎她？」門板才剛在他們身後關閉，他就聽見自己堂弟如此尖銳的提問，T'Challa坐到了床上，氣勢並沒有比居高臨下的N'Jadaka低上多少，「爸爸希望我娶她為后。」他淡然的說，這時候才好好審視起眼前的人。

 

　　N'Jadaka抽高了身子，肩膀寬闊，他不需要親眼看到，也能猜想到對方布料下隱藏的曲線，他的堂弟看著他，剛剛那股嘻笑的偽裝已經消失無蹤，「或許你就該那麼做。」那人的語氣裡帶了點怒火，多年不見，他也能聽出對方語調裡的壓抑。

 

　　「Omega是會讓人上癮的。」他的堂弟發出一聲不屑的哼笑，「他們表面上是那個樣子，但你知道他們在床上是什麼模樣嗎？」N'Jadaka朝他走近，那人低著頭看他，而仰著頭的T'Challa竟在對方的影響之下，漸漸無法控制自己的信息素。

 

　　「他們會哭著求你操得更深。」N'Jadaka聲音低啞，卻不帶一絲情慾，「他們會渴望你的結，而那個本來就適合被操的洞會把它全部吞下。」他的堂弟跨坐在他腿上，輕輕一推，就將T'Challa推倒在床鋪之上，「他們想要你的精液，想要你的孩子。」對方伏下身，兩人離的那麼近，卻沒有一絲肌膚碰在一起，「Alpha就該跟Omega搞在一起。」

 

　　那人像是口無遮攔，聽起來是毫無掩飾，但他實在太了解他了，他知道自己的堂弟那些語句暗藏的涵義，而他不在意，或許希望落空的當下，他是有些失望，但他對眼前這人的渴望，是從來都沒變動過，他拉下N'Jadaka，兩人的胸膛終於緊貼在一起。

 

　　「你以為我十四歲時吻你，就是為了讓你對我說這些？」他湊過去咬了口N'Jadaka的嘴唇，他或許溫和、體貼，但他從不懦弱，而對方離開的這些年，他變得更加強勢，終於像個未來的國王般使用命令的語句。「我等你回來，可不是要你再次離開我。」

 

　　T'Challa翻了個身，終於把自己朝思暮想的身體壓在了身下，他緊貼著N'Jadaka，像隻狩獵的黑豹，終於把獵物得手，他的堂弟沒有反抗，只是笑。他們誰也無法忍受彼此強烈的Alpha氣息，卻又不斷被對方吸引。

 

　　「你標記了我。」T'Challa拉下自己的衣領，多年前被咬的印記還在那，只是從當初的血肉糢糊變成了一個癒合的傷疤，新長出的肉要比他的膚色淺上很多，只是匆匆的看上一眼，也能知道那是佔有般的咬痕。N'Jadaka伸手觸碰那個印記，本來緊繃的身體在此刻才慢慢放鬆，「你要違抗瓦干達的國王，跟一個Alpha在一起？跟你的堂弟在一起？」

 

　　「瘋了。」N'Jadaka掐住他的脖子，卻沒使多少勁，他把T'Challa往下拉，只差幾釐米他們就可以吻在一起，「你真是瘋了。」他是瘋了，早在十四歲那天親吻自己堂弟的時候就瘋了，他的堂弟掐著他不放，但他們的唇已經貼在了一起，N'Jadaka伸出舌頭，他就立刻把對方的軟舌捲進嘴裡，他吸吮那人柔軟的舌肉，動作要比小時候粗暴許多。

 

　　比起接吻，這更像是一場無止盡的撕咬，兩隻野獸展露慾望，無法被滿足。這個吻有些陌生，但他們很快就熟門熟路的探索起對方的嘴，用舌頭、牙齒，直到彼此的嘴唇因摩擦而腫脹、被唾液染的濕潤。他們只是把小時候做過的事，全部再複習一次。

 

　　N'Jadaka加重了力道，他一瞬間無法呼吸，他的堂弟推開他，硬是將緊貼的身體拉開了一些距離，那人腫脹的嘴唇，頸邊全是熱辣的氣息，像是異國的香料，但又像瓦干達乾燥的大地，「T'Challa。」直到現在他才發現自己有多想念N'Jadaka的呼喚，這個名字在對方的舌尖滾動，他愛那人的語調，卻不愛那語氣裡的悲傷。

 

　　「打從一開始，無論你是不是Omega──」T'Challa想要堵住那人的嘴，卻又不希望自己弄傷對方。「我們都不該在一起。」

 

　　這句話，無疑是否定了他們那些年的所有感情，T'Challa作為王國的繼承人，他服從、遵守每一個父親所訂下的規矩，唯有N'Jadaka是例外，他願意為了自己的堂弟去做所有荒唐的決定，他願意為了眼前這個人走向所有錯誤的抉擇，若世人把他描述為穩重與善良，那N'Jadaka就他的欲、他的望、他無處發洩的惡。

 

　　那些情緒爬上他的背脊，陌生的令人害怕，他的指尖發麻，緊握成全的手掌止不住發抖，他抓住N'Jadaka的手腕，把那人掐著他的手釘到了床上。他的生理下意識的排斥著，對於他接下來要做的動作發出警告，他的信息素不再溫和，帶著攻擊性，他身下的N'Jadaka肯定感覺到了，對方掙扎了起來，抬起腳就想把T'Challa踢開。

 

　　他先一步抓住了那個人的腳踝，但N'Jadaka沒有控制的力道依舊讓他直接摔下了床，兩人一起掉了下去，N'Jadaka起身就想走，但又被T'Challa抓住了，他的堂弟摔在地上，T'Challa馬上壓了過去，用全身的力量把對方壓制，他的胸口貼著N'Jadaka的背，一低頭就能吻上那薰人的腺體。

 

　　令他意外的是，N'Jadaka並沒有再次掙扎，「你病的不清了。」那人低吼，語氣裡滿是怒火，「我知道你想幹什麼，T'Challa。」他試著轉過身，不願把自己最無防備的後背對向T'Challa。但是瓦干達的王子沒有給他掙扎的機會，只是伏下身，在他耳邊低語。

 

　　「我想做的事有很多，我不清楚你指的是那一件。」N'Jadaka的氣味突然不再宜人，Alpha的生理機制讓他下意識的去排斥那人的氣味，他的胃底翻騰，T'Challa嚥下喉頭裡的那陣反胃，伸出舌頭，他舔拭著對方的肩頸，N'Jadaka穿的不是禮袍，而是寬鬆的上衣，那人的脖子打從一開始就暴露於空氣之中。

 

　　他知道N'Jadaka跟他有一樣的感受，他們都明白Alpha之間只要有親密行為，就會產生相斥，越是強大就越痛苦，但他不願停下，也不想停下，用牙齒細咬，用舌頭安撫，剛剛的強勢在此刻又軟化了起來。十五歲的時候，他們都還沒有成熟，當時N'Jadaka咬他，頂多就是皮肉上的痛苦，但現在情況不同了，他們倆人都是Alpha，是無法被標記的，而生理上而言，是不願被標記的。

 

　　他鬆開壓制住N'Jadaka的手，開始揉捏那人緊實的側腰，N'Jadaka只是哼了一聲，突然認命了起來：「要咬就快點，別磨磨蹭蹭的。」T'Challa在那人的腺體上留下綿綿細吻，接著張口，他體內那股反斥要他趕快離開N'Jadaka身邊。

 

　　但他只是把嘴覆了上去，銳利的犬齒一瞬間就咬開了細嫩的肉，N'Jadaka的信息素散發出厭惡的訊號，而他的堂弟咬緊下唇，卻沒能止住那聲痛苦的低吟，他嘴裡的鮮血沒有甜味，是酸的、是辣的，帶著另一個Alpha的氣味。他覺得排斥，卻依舊把那些液體嚥入嘴中。

 

　　T'Challa終於放開了他，鮮血沾染了他的唇，他的牙齒，他坐起身的那一刻，N'Jadaka也終於翻身面向他，那人的肩膀要比當年的他更慘，不斷流出的血液浸濕了對方的白衣，N'Jadaka臉上的表情卻是說不出的滿足，緊皺著眉，嘴角卻微微彎起。

 

　　那人拉過他的衣領，又再次把他們的唇封在了一起，這個吻，像是歡迎之吻，既熱烈又凌亂，兩人變換著角度只為更好的舔去對方嘴上的血跡，他們現在對等了，兩個相符的印記，一看就能知道其中的含意，N'Jadaka緊貼著他的唇，經過剛剛強烈的相斥反應，現在的接吻簡直就像是小兒科，他的堂弟張嘴，T'Challa看著對方下排的金牙，瞬間有些興致高漲。

 

　　那人低笑，捧著T'Challa雙頰的手還在微微顫抖。

　　「我大概也是瘋了。」

 

四、

 

　　N'Jadaka只是把那個傷口用沙布貼了起來，他沒有讓任何人去治療他，每當Shuri問起，他的堂弟只是笑，臉上的壞笑看起來又滿足又自傲，他會說＂我被路邊的野貓咬了。＂小公主會皺起眉，嘴裡咒罵著那隻根本不存在的小野貓，那是因為Shuri還沒分化，聞不出來，但T'Challa很肯定，在這大廳內，有鼻子的人都能聞到他們身上交纏的氣味。

 

　　幾個長老用異樣的眼光看他，但誰也沒把話說出口，T'Challa也不介意，他站在N'Jadaka的身後，手臂緊貼著對方，他是沒打算再讓自己的堂弟溜走，N'Jadaka手裡拿著瓦干達特釀的辣酒，一杯接著一杯的喝著。Nakia站在遠處與其他人對談，聰明的女孩也知道自己不該過來打擾。

 

　　「幾天了？」他問，嘴唇貼著自家堂弟的後頸，N'Jadaka翻了個白眼，身上盡是酒精的氣味，「第五天。」那人低聲地說，有些微醺的口吻聽起來像個小孩。「你該去醫療部看看。」他皺起眉，一隻手撫上那被紗布掩蓋的傷口，「沒必要。」N'Jadaka看了看大廳裡的人群，那些人對著他們竊竊私語，卻又沒有大聲說出的勇氣。

 

　　T'Challa沒有平時的和善，他臉上的笑容只為自己的堂弟綻放，或許是Alpha的本性，在那天的標記之後，他的占有慾又比平常強了許多，他知道N'Jadaka不需要自己的保護，但他就是想一整天都跟對方黏在一起，寸步不離。

 

　　N'Jobu和他父親朝他們走了過來，Nakia和另一名女性跟在身後，N'Jadaka想挪開，卻被T'Challa一把抓住了，他的手牢牢銬在那人的腰上，「爸爸。」他露出官方式的笑容，點頭致敬，N'Jadaka把臉轉向另一邊，偷偷握住自己腰上的手，兩人的手指緊密的纏在一起。

 

　　他幾乎要把N'Jadaka抱進懷裡，但他克制住自己躁動的心，「你們玩的還愉快嗎？」他的父親很快掃過了他們緊握的手，臉上的表情卻絲毫沒有波瀾，「還行。」N'Jadaka說道，語氣有些無聊，仰頭把杯裡的液體灌下，T'Challa低下頭，忍住嘴角的那抹笑。

 

　　T'Chaka只是點頭，「看來你已經很熟識美國文化了，孩子，瓦干達的慶典可能不太合你胃口。」N'Jadaka歪嘴笑了笑，N'Jobu在T'Chaka身後向他使眼色，要他別說錯話，「沒這回事，叔叔，我只能說，各有特色吧。你說對嗎？哥哥？」

 

　　他的堂弟轉過身，兩人的唇差點就擦在了一起，T'Challa沒能低頭吻他，只是垂下眼看那人豐厚的唇，他把視線對回那人的眼，他滴酒未沾，卻為了那人的氣息有些暈了「你說的沒錯。」他看向自己的父親，「瓦干達慶典是很迷人，我相信N'Jadaka只是還有些不習慣。」

 

　　「你們為什麼不去跳舞呢？」T'Chaka揮揮手，跟在後頭的兩人立刻上前走了過來，Nakia和另一位他不太認識的侍衛成員，「我替你們帶了女伴，我相信你們都已經認識Nakia了。」那女孩拉起長裙的下襬，微微欠身，身上帶著相當宜人的香氣，如熱帶水果的清晰甜味。N'Jadaka嘖了一聲，音量不大，卻足以被T'Challa聽見。

 

　　「這位是Ayo。」另一名女子的穿著就樸實了許多。但還是能看出對方精緻的妝容，「她是除了Okoye最擅長搏鬥的戰士。N'Jadaka，你該跟她私下討教幾招。」國王的語氣帶了點不容拒絕的命令，微微散發出的Alpha氣息叫人忍不住服從。

 

　　但N'Jadaka只是笑，露出牙齒，一個一點也不真心的笑，下排的金牙在燈光下相當明顯。「還是不了，叔叔，我相信T'Challa要強多了。」他的堂弟反駁道，立刻把那名女孩的期望推到了涯邊，「況且我最近受了點傷。」N'Jadaka扭了扭脖子，刻意露出自己貼著紗布的肩頸。

 

　　「實在是不適合搏鬥，請容我拒絕。」這個畫面實在有趣，T'Challa早就習慣自己堂弟懟人的方式，但他還是第一次見到有人大膽地拒絕瓦干達的國王，T'Chaka還是一幅還無波瀾，但眉頭已經微微皺起，「這點傷我相信醫療部輕易就能治好，一點疤都不會留下。」

 

　　N'Jadaka歪了歪嘴，小聲地在他耳邊碎念，「可我就想留疤，該怎麼辦呢，哥哥？」T'Challa被對方孩子氣的語氣逗得想笑，但在他能做出任何動作前，N'Jadaka接著說，音量比剛剛大了許多，「您說的沒錯，不如我現在就去醫療部看看吧。」

 

　　他的堂弟就立刻拉著他的手，頭也不回的走出了大廳，一踏出門外，T'Challa就笑了起來，他跟著N'Jadaka的腳步，很快就發現他們去往的不是醫療部的方向，T'Challa停下，聞到了N'Jadaka現在才完全釋放的信息素，那人的味道沒有平時的熱辣，反而有種苦味，或許是受到酒精的引響，他過於沉溺於N'Jadaka回家的喜悅，毫無察覺到對方已經醉了，他立刻抓住N'Jadaka的手，將那人轉過身。

 

　　「你如果是為了Nakia而不滿，我可以保證──」他的堂弟扯過他的衣領，堵住了他還沒說完的話，那人臉上是隱隱的怒火，緊咬著牙根，「那個老傢伙居然還敢介紹Omega給我。」N'Jadaka咒罵著，邁開腳步就往洗手間的方向走去。

 

　　T'Challa快步跟上，但對自己堂弟剛剛說的話是一個字也沒懂，他走進洗手間時，N'Jadaka已經靠在了水池邊，臉上的水珠隨著下額滑落。「你這話是什麼意思？」他問，雙手握住那人的肩膀，N'Jadaka眼眸低垂，沒有看向他，也沒有說話。

 

　　平時強勢的氣息現在幾乎是無，他抱住N'Jadaka，那個人也相當反常的沒有掙脫，「告訴我，N'Jadaka。」他的堂弟把臉埋進他的肩頸，柔忍的嘴唇貼著T'Challa肩上的印記，「你真以為他們把我趕走是為了不讓我干擾政權？」

 

　　N'Jadaka語氣是憤怒與悲傷，但平時銳利的防護全都降了下來，溫熱的氣息撒在他頸邊，全是熱辣的酒味，他此刻才意識到自己的堂弟有多醉「他是為了讓我離開你，T'Challa。」

 

　　「我標記了你，等你成了一個Omega之後，就沒人能蓋過我的印記。」他的堂弟笑了笑，「但你是一個天殺的Alpha──兩個Alpha是不能在一起的。知道你是Alpha的時候我簡直想殺了你，我想立刻回到瓦干達把你毀了。」

 

　　T'Challa沒有回話，腦子還為了這些突如的訊息而混亂，「是父親讓你離開的？」

 

　　「是啊。」N'Jadaka抬起頭，臉上的笑寫滿了不屑，「那個老傢伙早就知道了。他知道我跟你在晚上都做了什麼下流事。不知道你把我的老二放在嘴裡的時候他是不是在一邊偷看呢。」

 

　　「他延後了我回國的時間，要不是因為我偷聽到了他與爸爸的對話──我大概還像個智障一樣相信自己只要完成學業就能回家。」那人臉上的笑容相當刺眼，眼底完全沒有笑意，他毫不保留的，將所有的情緒傾瀉而出，N'Jadaka垂下了嘴角，聲音相當細小，幾乎無法聽見：「我真的很想你。T'Challa。」

 

　　他唯一能做的，就是緊抱住自己的堂弟，那些沸騰的熱血都在此刻冷了下來，他的背脊發涼，他雙手顫抖，只能把臉埋在N'Jadaka的頸裡，吸取那些幾乎消失的氣息，他的憤怒無處可發，「我以為你和那個Omega在一起了。T'Challa，我以為你不再屬於我了。」

 

五、

 

　　兩個Alpha在一起，這種事不論在哪個國家都是荒謬至極，最荒誕的，不只是T'Challa身為繼承人的身份，更是他們的血緣關係，讓國王接受兩個Alpha的戀情，這或許還有渺茫的希望，但讓身為堂兄弟的他們在一起，有如天方夜譚。

 

　　但T'Challa似乎不這麼想，N'Jadaka靠著水池，還為了自己的失態而有些後悔，但他堂哥的懷抱那麼暖，那人溫和的信息素充滿了他的鼻間，單純的擁抱是不會引起相斥反應，更加的親密會讓他們痛苦萬分，只是現在的他實在不想管，只想永遠待在這裡，像個十五歲的少年賴皮的待在自己堂哥的懷裡，經過一番胡言亂語，他也比剛剛清醒的多。

 

　　瓦干達的烈酒讓他失策，這些事他本來打算隻字不提，但順著醉意就什麼都說出來了，他寧願T'Challa永遠都不知道，那傢伙心目中的完美父親也只需要幾句話就會全被瓦解，就像T'Chaka得知他們之間的情感，他的乖兒子對自己堂弟的那些慾望，他幾乎能想像那個老傢伙差點氣死於王座上的模樣。

 

　　他把T'Challa推開，他堂哥深黑的眼裡是看不出的情緒。「我早說了。」他低笑，沒有試著掩飾自己語裡的苦澀，「我們打從一開始就是不──」可能。T'Challa掐住他的脖子，一瞬間無法呼吸的氣管，讓N'Jadaka張著的嘴發不出一點聲響。

 

　　「你再說一次，我就──」他打開自己堂哥禁錮他的手，「就怎樣？」他抬頭，直面那人眼底的怒火，「就在這裡上了我？你夠有種在這裡把自己的堂弟給操了嗎？」對方沒有說話，但也沒有躲開N'Jadaka的攻擊，洗手間裡的信息素一瞬間又濃厚了起來。

 

　　「或許我真的會這麼做。」他的堂哥開口，語氣裡沒有一點玩笑的痕跡，「我早該那麼做了，或許這樣你就不會在質疑我們之間的關係。」這段對話要是被外人聽見了，要有多荒唐就有多荒唐，兩個有血緣關係的人，除了是兄弟，還能是什麼關係？

 

　　「證明給我看。」他向前走一步，相差不多的身高，讓兩人的胸膛貼在一起。「動手啊？」他又逼近了一步，但T'Challa絲毫沒有退讓，看著他的眼神倒是軟化了一些，「我會的，N'Jadaka。」那人柔聲的說，兩隻手鬆鬆的掛在他的腰上，臉間的距離很近，他們的唇幾乎貼在一起，「但不是現在。」N'Jadaka堵住那人的嘴，牙齒狠咬那人的唇，很快就能嚐到對方的血味。

 

　　T'Challa低吼了一聲，信息素的味道很快就產生了變化，變的刺鼻且尖銳，相斥反應所引起的反胃讓他幾乎就要鬆口，但他只是側過頭，換了個角度更深的投入其中，他們的嘴唇相貼，鼻尖相蹭，N'Jadaka張嘴，對方的舌頭就立刻竄了進來。

 

　　他的堂哥貪心的舔弄著他的嘴，濕軟的舌頭撫過他的上顎，N'Jadaka伸出自己的舌頭，對方立刻下意識的捲入嘴中，他瞇著眼，從細小的縫中看著自己的堂哥吸吮他舌頭的模樣，他從沒說過，但他就愛T'Challa這麼做，對方舌頭上細小的絨毛舔的他有些癢，又蘇又麻。

 

　　不知道現在的他們能做到哪一步，雖然硬性標記是撐過了，但做愛可是另一回事，他們的身體都不願被進入，也不適合被進入，N'Jadaka壓下自己堂哥的頭，舌頭在對方嘴裡進進出出，做起了抽插的動作，還是這樣的相處最適合他們，只要考慮著如何掠奪，其他都不用多想。

 

　　扯開T'Challa的頭，那人嘴邊的口水牽成了一條絲，唇上是一個N'Jadaka咬出來的傷口。他攻向自己堂哥的肩頸，軟舌舔過那個印記，對方濃郁的信息素讓他想吐，但他只是用牙齒輕咬那邊的皮膚，兩隻手捏住T'Challa的臀部。

 

　　未來的國王笑了，對這個動作相當不以為然，N'Jadaka咬著下唇，忍耐那股生理上的厭惡，他跪了下來，跪在自己堂哥的腿間，他們還十五歲的時候，他常常這麼做，次數多得嚇人，只是現在光是跪在那都讓他反胃。

 

　　嚥下喉頭裡的那股不適，他把臉埋進了自己堂哥的胯間，充滿男性氣味的部位即使隔著衣物還是相當濃郁，小的時候只要這麼做，他就會興奮的勃起，而現在他褲襠裡的東西依舊疲軟的癱在那裡，T'Challa倒是有些感覺，半勃的陰莖撐起了小小的帳篷。

 

　　「能對著一個Alpha勃起，我該說你很了不起嗎？哥哥？」T'Challa的手插入他的髮間，指尖按壓著他的頭皮，那人低笑，但又因N'Jadaka的磨蹭發出幾聲低吟。「你永遠都能提起我的興致，弟弟。」對方回道，語裡的俏皮讓他想要發笑。

 

　　他拉下對方的褲鍊，把那巨大的性器掏了出來，這要是被小時候的他瞧見了，肯定興奮的不得了，T'Challa的尺寸，從小就讓人驚嘆，而成熟的Alpha的陰莖，簡直是異物，是只有Omega才能接納的大小，那個巨物在他手裡變硬，N'Jadaka吹著口哨，舌頭試探性地舔了一下。

 

　　噁心，但他沒有停下的打算，粉舌把那人的龜頭舔入口中，T'Challa的陰莖相當的沉，沉甸甸的重量壓在他的舌尖上，T'Challa仰頭低嘆，抓著N'Jadaka頭部的手又緊了一些，「你不需要勉強，N'Jadaka。」

 

　　他吐出嘴裡的東西，舌頭上全是前液苦澀又腥臭的味道，「別告訴我該怎麼做。」他刻意呼了口氣，T'Challa皺著眉，臉上的表情既痛苦又享受，他們都盡了全力，不想把對方推開，N'Jadaka握住底部，柔軟的嘴唇吻上前端，「操我的嘴。」他低聲的說，牙齒蹭著龜頭上的嫩肉。

 

　　「我不是玻璃做的，T'Challa。」他的堂哥咬緊下唇，一隻手扶住他的後腦，另一隻手扣住了他的下巴，老天，為什麼這世界要有該死的第三性別，以前的他肯定會享受這個的，被T'Challa操著嘴，感受粗大的性器在他嘴裡進進出出，龜頭深深的頂進他的喉嚨。

 

　　T'Challa緩慢的插了進來，動作輕柔，卻讓他痛苦萬分，他抓緊了對方的大腿，硬逼自己低下頭，好吞的更深，他的堂哥低吼著，小幅度的抽插了起來，每次都直接頂進了他的喉嚨裡，他的嘴被塞滿，胃底的那股反斥所產生的噁心只是越加越深。

 

　　他能感覺到自己的眼角開始聚集起淚水，但他沒讓那些軟弱的液體流下，他的下巴布滿了口水，而T'Challa固定住他的雙手繃起青筋，那人咬著牙根，既痛苦又爽快，他伸手去捏自己褲襠裡的東西，依舊是毫無反應。

 

　　這個情況讓他覺得毫無希望，就算他們硬是處在了一起，卻不能像小時候那樣沉迷於彼此帶來的快感，遲早有一天他們都會厭煩。到時候T'Challa就會後悔，想著自己就該找個Omega──

 

　　T'Challa壓住他的腦袋，一下就頂到了最深處，那人抽出自己被口水浸濕的性器，皺起的臉上有些不甘，「別想了。」那人的聲線相當堅定，若不是正操著自己堂弟的嘴，那還真有幾分未來國王的氣勢，「別想逃了。」

 

　　接著，對方沒有給他時間回應，只是相當猛烈的抽插了起來，他只能張大自己的嘴，接納對方的陰莖在自己嘴裡進出，滿嘴的口水幾乎要讓他窒息，只能用鼻子吸吐，或許是已經麻痺了，相斥的反應沒有一開始那麼激烈，只剩下胃底那股酸味，和Alpha被支配時所產生的隱隱怒火。他知道T'Challa會射在他的嘴裡，他的堂哥小時候就愛那麼做。

 

　　所以當那股濃稠的精液灌進他的喉嚨，他絲毫不驚訝，但過多的量還是讓他來不及嚥下，那些白濁的液體跟著口水一起流出，滴的到處都是，那股想吐的感覺又來了，N'Jadaka勾起嘴角，用舌頭舔著嘴唇，他用拇指把下巴的精液抹掉，在放進嘴裡吸吮。

 

　　他的堂哥低頭看著他，緊緊皺著眉頭，低喘，不知道是享受還是難受，「我真的很想操你，N'Jadaka。」那人低聲的說，完全沒有修飾自己的語句，「從小就想。所以無論你是不是Alpha，我都有實現這個期望的打算。」T'Challa抽了張紙巾，開始清理N'Jadaka臉上的一團胡亂。

 

　　那人張口，但話還沒說，洗手間外就傳來敲門聲。他們沒鎖門，也完全不在意剛剛是否有觀眾，但那人的聲音讓他們同時繃起了神經。「宴會結束後來書房找我，T'Challa。」

 

　　T'Challa相當冷靜的抹去他嘴角剩餘的精液。

　　「我是不會讓你走的。」

 

六、

 

　　N'Jadaka在門外等他，那人沒有多說什麼，打理乾淨的臉上，表情相當凝重，但他堂弟只是站在那，站在瓦干達國王的書房外，像是最忠心的侍衛，目送他。T'Challa寸步難移，並不是因為突如的膽卻讓他慌了手腳，而是因為他不願看到N'Jadaka的表情。

 

　　他的堂弟雖然沒有反駁，但對方的眼底，已經道出了那人的思緒，閃著金光的雙眼也迎來了日落，或許這就是他與N'Jadaka最大的不同，他的弟弟總是能看透結果，先一步收手來預防之後的傷害，而T'Challa只想將自己的決心貫徹至終──他忍太久了，失而復得的感受只是讓他更不願放手，他對N'Jadaka的偏愛，從沒變過。

 

　　這一次，N'Jadaka沒有再說不可能，這樣的默認讓T'Challa更是放不了手。推開房門，第一眼就能看見自己父親站在窗邊的背影，他踏在地毯上的腳步沒有一點聲響，走了幾步，他定在原地，等著對方開口──他知道T'Chaka肯定有感受他的氣息。

 

　　瓦干達的國王嘆了口氣，平時威嚴的嗓音在此刻聽起來是如此滄桑，「你知道自己在做些什麼嗎？孩子。」T'Challa緊盯著那人的後腦，而他的父親沒有轉過頭，只是遙望瓦干達的天空，「我很清楚自己在做什麼，爸爸。」

 

　　「那時候你們只是孩子──」瓦干達的國王，他的父親低聲的說，語氣帶著悔意，「還沒分化，對任何事都充滿了好奇，所以我選擇閉眼，放手讓你們去探索。」T'Chaka轉過身，蒼老的臉上佈滿了皺紋，沒有禮袍加身，那人的身影竟是如此單薄。

 

　　他父親的信息素在空氣中飄忽不定，但T'Challa很確定自己聞到了些微的悲傷。「直到一切都太遲了，我才發現自己做了錯的決定，你看著N'Jadaka的眼神──」

 

　　「那並不是一個堂哥對堂弟的疼愛。」T'Challa咬緊下唇，嘴上那個傷口又裂了。他們小的時候的確到處躲藏，但他從來沒有費心去掩飾自己對N'Jadaka的渴望，或許在那時候，他已認定對方就是自己將要相伴一生的伴侶，他只想要將那人侵占，他的父親見他沒有回話，接著開口，「我以為距離能讓你從一時的沉迷中清醒，不過很顯然的，我錯了。」

 

　　T'Chaka輕笑，眼裡的光芒卻是那麼的黯淡，他父親露出難得的軟弱，但他卻沒有退讓的打算，「或許我從來都不想要清醒──」他父親睜大眼，對他突如的話語感到震驚，「又或許，我根本不需要清醒。」

 

　　「傻孩子，你真的以為你們能在一起嗎？」T'Chaka一向對他溫和的信息素突然刺鼻了起來，那人臉上並無波瀾，但眼神裡的光芒已經透露出對方的憤怒，T'Challa抹去自己嘴邊的血跡，舔唇，嘴裡蔓延的全是自己血液裡的鐵銹味──而他第一次嘗到自己的血味，是十五歲那年，N'Jadaka咬了他之後的那個吻，纏綿，充滿了青春期的欲。

 

　　「兩名Alpha在一起，雖然罕見，但並不是全無。」T'Chaka向他走近，他的父親把手放到了他肩上，視線掃過了他流血的唇角，接著停在了那個被衣領擋住的咬痕之上，「但你們是血親。」T'Challa笑了笑，嘴角的弧度是那麼的苦澀：「我相信那是顯而易見的，爸爸。」

 

　　他的父親，那雙深黑的眼眸黯淡了下來，「你覺得瓦干達的人民能接受嗎？」T'Chaka以人民的角度來詢問，但他很清楚的聽見了對方嘴裡沒說出來的話＂你覺得我能接受嗎？你的母親？還是你的妹妹？＂T'Challa沒有低下頭，反而看向那人的眼。

 

　　「您覺得我能成為一個好國王嗎？」或許是這個話題轉換的實在突然，T'Chaka頓一頓，臉上的笑容又柔軟了起來，「我相信你可以，T'Challa──」

 

　　「這樣就足夠了。」他打斷自己父親的話，黑眼裡是前所未見的堅定與冷漠，他的氣息幾乎壓過了他父親，在書房裡翻騰，挑戰著T'Chaka的底線，「我不在乎您能不能接受我與N'Jadaka之間的關係，只要您認可我作為繼承人的資格，那就足夠了。」

 

　　T'Challa看著他，臉上終於出現了一絲不安與猶豫，眼前的兒子陌生的像是另一個人。「若是瓦干達不能接受，那我由衷期許他們能夠找到一個比我更好的國王。」他的語句鋒利，對自己的父親絲毫沒有手下留情，他愛自己的父親，但當他知道自己的人生被掌控在手裡，他甚至連自己的伴侶都無法決定，那股遲遲未到的叛逆，就在此刻爆發。

 

　　「我們能不能在一起，由我說的算。這件事您不能替我做決定。」他向自己的父親行禮。T'Chaka佈滿皺紋的臉上寫滿了不可置信，「我是為了你好。」那人的語氣激動，「一個得體的國王才是瓦干達應得的明君。」

 

　　T'Challa眨眨眼，看著一直以來冷靜的父親逐漸表露的失態，「你不能這樣做──為了瓦干達，你與N'Jadaka是不可能的──」那人的話刺進了他的心，不可能這三個字又讓他想起了N'Jadaka不安的表情，那人故作鎮定的堅強。他的雙手在背後緊握成拳。原本宜人的花香變的刺鼻，他抑制不住的信息素朝自己父親攻去。

 

　　「沒有人會認同你們。」T'Challa低下頭，但他並不是膽怯，而是盡力克制自己心頭上那股怒火，沉默許久，書房裡的氣息淡了下來。抬頭時，他臉上的憤怒隱隱藏在他的眉宇之間，「若我連自己的愛人都留不住──」

 

　　「又要如何守衛瓦干達──若我懦弱的連他都保護不了，那我根本就不是一名好國王。」他的父親看著他，憤怒與無奈交雜在對方蒼老的臉上，T'Chaka不知該如何開口，他知道自己的兒子有多麼的固執，但他也是第一次看見T'Challa如此堅定的想要什麼，平時無欲無求的人，一旦有了渴望，便是最深層、最瘋狂的那一種。

 

　　約莫過了一分鐘，T'Chaka終於開口，「我是不會認同你的。」T'Challa只是微微一笑，對自己父親軟化的態度感到很滿意，「我不需要任何人的認同。」他朝自己的父親低頭，終於又像個乖巧的兒子般露出柔軟的笑容，「長老們不會輕易放過你。」T'Chaka掙扎的說道，但他心底明白，自己的兒子並不在意。

 

　　「若N'Jadaka在這，我相信他會說──」他轉身走向書房門口，這只是一時的，他深知這樣的爭論永遠沒有結束的一天，但瓦干達除了他與N'Jadaka，沒有適合繼承王位的人選，他們能一再拖延加冕時間，卻沒辦法草率剝奪他的繼承權。

 

　　「They can kiss my ass.」書房的門被開啟，N'Jadaka直接把他沒說完的話接了過去，那人臉上笑容肆意，露出的金牙在燈光下閃著，他的堂弟的舉起手，對著他身後的父親招呼道，「抱歉了，叔叔。」接著就把T'Challa拉出了門外。對方的力道很強，他倆的胸膛立刻貼到了一塊。

 

　　他們在走廊上緊貼著彼此，T'Challa立刻把手環到了那人的腰上，他的堂弟看起來又自傲又高興，像個得到獎勵的小孩，止不住笑意，「真沒想到──」對方貼了過來，讓他們的額頭靠在一起，很難得的，他們雖然親密，卻很少做這些愛侶們會有的舉動。

 

　　「用那種語氣跟瓦干達的國王說話，你已為自己已經登基了嗎？」那人低笑，溫熱的氣息隨著熱辣的信息素全數噴灑在他的臉上，他知道自己調皮的堂弟肯定聽見了全部的對話，「就不怕叔叔把我們全趕出瓦干達？」他沒有回話，只是任由對方說著挑釁的話語，兩隻手抱著那人的腰，那麼緊，而N'Jadaka難得溫順的沒有反抗。

 

　　「要不是我該死的Alpha性徵讓我硬不起來，我大概會在這裡上了你。」那人一邊說一邊捏著他的臀部，瓦干達的王子只是笑，看著那張開開合合的嘴裡，兩顆金色的牙齒鑲在犬齒的位置，T'Challa舔舔唇，嘴上那個傷口不再流血，他低頭咬住那張喋喋不休的嘴。

 

　　他們在走廊上深吻，盡情享受別人遞來的目光，兩道強烈的Alpha信息素互相衝擊，而他忍住自己胃底的翻騰，專注的把那人的軟舌吸進嘴裡。N'Jadaka笑了一聲，手指插進他的髮間，在他後頸緊握成拳，他放開那個被他蹂躪紅腫的雙唇。指尖滑過那人肩頸的傷口。

 

七、

 

　　已經沒有任何事可以阻撓他。他們的關係已經曝光，而那人心中的疑慮也被消除，十五歲那年，他隱忍，忍著痛讓N'Jadaka調皮的在他脖子上留下咬痕，從小被教導的道德觀給了他很多顧慮，只能眼睜睜的看著自己的堂弟把一道又一道的倫理高牆摧毀，而現在，這些思想可以被拋置腦後──

 

　　已經沒有人可以阻止他，做自己想做的。

 

　　N'Jadaka倒在床鋪上，從小處於主動方的人現在被壓制在下，那人的禮袍鬆鬆垮垮的掛在身上，深褐色的肌膚在燈光下閃亮，那人熱辣的氣息朝他鼻間襲來，向他警告，但他光是看著那人起伏的胸膛就覺得興致高漲，處於高處的優越感，Alpha特有的征服慾，那些情緒掩蓋了反斥所帶來的不適，他能感覺到自己褲襠中的東西漸漸硬起。

 

　　他的堂弟坐起身，脫下那件礙事的禮袍，那個本就搖搖欲墜的紗布落下，還沒癒合的咬痕露了出來，帶著一點乾固的血，新長出的粉肉在那人肩上是那麼明顯，那是他的，N'Jadaka伏下身，伸手握住他鼓起的襠間，隔著布料揉捏他逐漸充血的勃起。

 

　　那人吹哨，嘖的一聲，用舌尖舔著他腹肌的曲線，「Alpha就讓你那麼興奮？」N'Jadaka咬著下唇，仰頭看向他，褐眼裡的金光就像小時候那樣明亮，那人臣服的姿態是那麼的迷人，對方手裡的東西又變大了一些。他知道N'Jadaka有多不舒適，那股反斥感是對等的，但他的堂弟顯然受到更多影響，「是你讓我興奮──N'Jadaka。」

 

　　把對方推倒回床上，T'Challa學著那人剛剛的動作，伏下身，把自己埋進對方的褲襠之中，他不確定自己能不能做好，畢竟這是對方的專長，但他依舊有樣學樣的用臉摩擦，嘴唇緩緩蹭過那人褲子底下的陰莖，N'Jadaka呼了口氣，皺起眉，似是在隱忍，他把那人的性器掏出，把癱軟的大傢伙握在手中，N'Jadaka的尺寸不小──Alpha的特徵之一就是有很大的性器。而那人的東西在他手裡毫無反應。

 

　　「別浪費時間──」N'Jadaka試著把他的手推開，但T'Challa先一步把那人的龜頭含進嘴裡，他的堂弟低吼了一聲，臉揪成一塊，粗喘著，他用舌頭舔弄上頭的小孔，用牙齒磨蹭，軟舌抵在下方，用舌尖逗弄冠狀的部分，N'Jadaka抓著他的頭，五指緊緊扣在他的頭皮上，熱辣的信息素在空間裡翻騰，在情慾與厭惡間掙扎。

 

　　N'Jadaka仰起頭，而他嘴裡的東西終於稍稍起了點反應，N'Jadaka有些惱怒的低吼，「去他媽的第三性──」他的堂弟把半勃的性器操進他嘴裡，「Fuck！」那人粗大的陰莖一下就塞滿了他的嘴，而T'Challa只是乾嘔了一下，就把對方吞的更深。

 

　　手指撫弄著對方的囊袋，他細細回想自己堂弟的弱點，用小時候學來的技巧挑逗對方每一個敏感帶，N'Jadaka喘著氣，眉頭緊緊皺起，倆人的信息素交融，既和諧又毫不相讓的交纏在一起，他的雙頰凹陷──N'Jadaka扯著他的頭，一口氣把他拉離。

 

　　波的一聲，T'Challa吐出那人的性器，「別費心了。」那人鬆鬆的套弄起自己沒有完全勃起的陰莖，「你真以為我會忍到現在才跟你做？早在你咬我那天我就想把你操了。」N'Jadaka臉上掛著一抹自嘲的微笑，「可惜我不像你，對著Alpha還硬的像石頭一樣。」他的堂弟抬起腳，腳趾蹭過他高高聳起的褲襠。

 

　　「我們不一定要做。」他說，邊用指尖揉捏那人的龜頭，N'Jadaka陷進床裡，在黑色的床單裡，撫弄自己的身軀，「那你該怎麼辦？」他的堂弟腳掌使了些力，揉壓著他的勃起。「像十五歲一樣看著我手淫？──你可以做的更好，T'Challa。」

 

　　N'Jadaka因為劇烈的呼吸，胸膛比剛剛起伏的更加劇烈，深色的乳頭在空氣中挺起，T'Challa舔了舔唇卻沒有行動，「我也不打算吸你的老二，堂哥，同一件事，我一天不做兩次。」那人的腳沒有停下動作，反而試著用腳指夾住他褲襠的凸起。

 

　　「我還記得你說要操我。」N'Jadaka鬆腳，挺起腰好脫下自己的長褲，那人的下身只覆蓋了一層細微的毛髮，身為Alpha的N'Jadaka向他敞開雙腿，修長的長腿布滿肌肉，搖搖晃晃的高舉在在兩側，把所有的私密都暴露在他面前，「還是──瓦干達的王子只會出一張嘴？」

 

　　T'Challa伸手觸碰那人緊閉的入口，另一隻手把N'Jadaka的雙腿架在他的肩上，「你確定？」他詢問道，手指流連於對方緊實的臀部上，他的堂弟低笑，但眼底顯然透露著痛苦，那些帶著陽光氣味的信息素不再強烈，而是緩緩的淡了下來。

 

　　「別裝的像個紳士──」N'Jadaka刻意的晃了晃屁股，從自己丟在一旁的衣服中拿出潤滑液朝他丟了過來，「我知道你想要什麼，哥哥。」那人放開自己的老二，雙手扶著臀瓣，掰開自己的屁股，那個不適合被插入的肉穴立刻收縮了一下，那圈肌肉因為對方粗魯的動作而微微張開，T'Challa嚥了嚥，看著那個入口在對方故意的動作下收縮，他能想像到自己的陰莖被那個小穴吞入，但也清楚明白這會帶給N'Jadaka多大的痛苦。

 

　　「別想了。」他的堂弟開口，說話的語氣竟跟他一模一樣，那人原封不動的把T'Challa說過的話還給了他，「你可別想逃。」N'Jadaka扯過他的衣領，兩人嘴唇相碰的那一刻就是一個深吻，他們胡亂的交換著唾液，用牙齒撕咬，N'Jadaka拉扯著他的大衣，低聲的命令道，「脫掉。」T'Challa立刻順從的把衣服退去，脫下褲子的那一刻，他高高昂起的陰莖從褲襠裡彈了出來。

 

　　充血脹紅的粗大性器抵在他的下腹，N'Jadaka看著這樣的風景，瞇起眼。揚起一抹假笑，「說真的T'Challa──當我知道你是Alpha，我還真有點希望自己是個Omega。」T'Challa皺起眉，看著N'Jadaka幾乎是逞強般的再次敞開大腿。

 

　　「我分化的那一天，學校裡有一個Omega發情了──那個傢伙跪在地上，求我操他。」他的堂弟把手指探向自己的入口，「我被生理反應控制，直接在廁所的地上幹了那個Omega──當我掏出自己的老二，他就像隻狗一樣流口水。」

 

　　那人將指尖插了進去，低聲的倒抽了口氣，「光是看著我的老二，他就濕的像是尿了褲子──」T'Challa阻止，把對方想要硬闖進去的手指抽了出來，他與N'Jadaka四目相接，那人舔了舔唇，「根本不需要潤滑，我也能直接插進去。他爽的翻白眼。」

 

　　「從那時候我就在想，要是我是個Omega──被你幹該有多爽。」T'Challa打開潤滑液的瓶蓋，讓濕黏的液體沾滿他的手心，用手指稍微搓揉，好搓熱那些冰涼的黏液，「被自己的堂哥操的出水──T'Challa，你能想像嗎？我光是看著你的老二，就濕的幾乎要高潮。」

 

　　那人的下流話在他腦裡勾起想像，他幾乎能看到眼前的N'Jadaka被填滿的肉穴裡流出滿滿的汁水，那人滿足的臉上掛著迷糊的笑──他知道N'Jadaka在玩什麼把戲，他的堂弟想要讓他忘了反斥會帶來的反應，「那聽起來確實不錯。」他回道，另一隻手按摩對方繃起的腿部。

 

　　沾著潤滑液的手向下探去，N'Jadaka皺起眉，不知道是因為他突然的動作，還是為了他那句沒說完的話，「但是──我的弟弟，無論Omega與否，我只要你。」濕滑的食指按壓著入口，他緩緩地將指頭滑了進去，沒有急著擴張，而是等著對方適應。

 

　　「我的分化，是與你最後一次通話的那一天。N'Jadaka──」他轉了轉手指，確定那人沒有露出太痛苦的神色才緩緩的抽插了起來，他沒有上過Omega，自然不知道Omega會有什麼反應，但他知道自己被夾住的手指有多熱，那人緊緻的內壁有多軟。

 

　　「我聽著你的聲音，想著你在我的身下。」N'Jadaka稍微放鬆了一點，但剛剛還有些反應的性器，現在已經疲軟。「我把你操進床墊裡，在你體內成結。」他加入第二根手指，或許是有些急躁，但他的堂弟可不是玻璃做的。「讓你懷上我的孩子。」

 

　　他的手指在那人體內按壓，掃過前列腺時N'Jadaka會稍微挺起腰部，嘴角漏出一聲低吟，那些反斥作用已經跟他們的呼吸融合在一起，在強烈的不適都無法阻止他們想要結合的決心，「把你填滿。」他的堂弟笑了起來，接著咬緊下唇忍住自己的呻吟，「我都忘了在瓦干達幾乎沒有不可能發生的事。」那人扭了扭腰，刻意收縮著肉穴，把他的手指夾的更緊。

 

　　「想讓我懷孕，你可能還要再更賣力一點，哥哥。」那人甜甜的說道，這是他堂弟慣用的激將法，只是這次他可沒故意落入那人的圈套，依舊用那種煩人的速度擴張那人的窄穴。

 

　　他有耐心，只有豹神知道在那麼多年的等待之後，這些耐心究竟是哪來的，但看著N'Jadaka微微滲汗的額尖，他就急躁不起來，只想要慢慢花時間讓眼前這個人柔成一攤水，等到那人適應了兩根手指，他緩緩加入第三根，動作比剛剛粗暴了一些，纖長的手指在裡頭攪弄，而他的堂弟低吼了一聲，更深的陷入了床墊之中。

 

　　T'Challa本來硬挺的性器也有些消退了，越是費時，反斥的反應就越嚴重，但他可不想傷到自己的愛人──N'Jadaka抬起腳，硬是踢了他一下，那人咬著牙根，「在磨蹭下去你都要軟了。」那人沒笑，緊皺的眉間都是汗水，「我可不想看到你對著我軟趴趴的樣子。」

 

　　N'Jadaka坐起身，T'Challa的手指從那人體內滑出，他的堂弟直接跨坐在他身上，潤滑過、但沒有完全擴張的肉穴緊貼著他的性器，N'Jadaka搖晃著腰部，稍微坐起，扶著T'Challa半勃的陰莖，硬是坐了下去，他粗大的、沒有完全勃起的性器把那人的窄穴撐開。

 

　　那人緊咬著唇，但喉頭裡依舊發出如野獸般的低吼，好不容易坐到底，倆人都摒住了氣，T'Challa的胃簡直在燃燒，那團火隨著食道漫進他的喉嚨，那股噁心的感覺就在他嘴邊，但看著N'Jadaka布滿細汗的身軀，他就把自己的不適全吞了下去。

 

　　「敢拔出來，我就殺了你。」那人警告，在手心裡吐了一口唾液，用那些口水再稍微濕滑自己的入口，接著N'Jadaka起身，又狠狠坐了下去，他粗大的陰莖在沒有潤滑完全的肉穴裡進出，他能看見對方的內壁隨著抽插的動作被扯出。

 

　　一開始的速度很慢，但那緊咬他的小洞還是讓他漸漸興奮了起來，他握住自己堂弟緊實的腰，看那人放浪的騎在自己的身上，N'Jadaka絲毫不示弱，腰部的動作越來越快，臉上的表情既歡愉又痛苦，而腿間的東西只是稍稍硬起，隨著他騎乘的動作拍打著T'Challa的下腹。

 

　　N'Jadaka彎起腰部，整個人緊繃的像是一把蓄勢待發的弓，他的堂弟俯身，一邊上上下下的騎著他，一邊用手握住他的脖子，沒有使力，但足以讓T'Challa感到窒息，那人的指尖就卡在那個印記上，而T'Challa看著那人肩上的標記，又因粗暴的動作而滲出了血跡。

 

　　「操我──」那人在喘息間硬是擠出了兩個字，「聽說、我是你的愛人？」N'Jadaka彎了彎嘴角，但那抹笑意很快就散去，「T'Challa──你就是這樣操自己的愛人的嗎？」他緊握住那人的腰，豪不猶豫的向上頂，N'Jadaka吼了一聲，往後仰，前後移動著胯部，接受他一下又一下的撞擊。那人本不適合的被插入的後穴逐漸變的柔軟，沒有分泌出體液，卻被他越操越濕。

 

　　他知道那是自己快要高潮的前兆，濁白的前液隨著他的動作從穴口流出。他的堂弟還是沒有完全硬起──「我不會成結。」他向那人說道，一邊用力頂弄那人的前列腺，他稍微撐起身體，抽插的動作沒停，他握住那人的脖子，一隻手就將那人的頸掐在手裡。

 

　　最後一個挺入，他終於無法冷靜，從他胸腔內發出的吼聲有如怪物般劇烈，N'Jadaka發抖，雖然沒有射出，但看起來也經歷的一次短暫的高潮，他把精液注入那人的肉穴，沒有成結，但量卻沒有減少，一股一股的，把那個緊緻的窄穴填滿。「操──」N'Jadaka腰部抽搐了兩下，被T'Challa掐的要窒息，「要不是這該死的相斥反應，一定他媽的爽到不行。」

 

　　T'Challa笑了，完全沒想到這是自己堂弟在高潮後說的第一句話，他坐起，兩人胸膛緊貼，他放開掐住那人的手，把對方抱在懷裡，而自己逐漸癱軟的陰莖還深埋在那人體內，嘴唇貼向那人裂開的傷口，此時兩人的信息素完全交融，像是真正結合的伴侶，在性愛後享受彼此的氣息，舌頭舔去那印記上的血痕，他笑著說：「我會想辦法的。」

 

　　N'Jadaka動了動腰，不安分的想起身，又被他壓了回去，「到時候再讓你看看，我會如何操自己的愛人。」

 

 

 

 

 

終、

 

 

　　長老們沒有剝奪他的繼承權，而T'Challa堅定的態度打退了許多前來說服他的長者，那些老傢伙想出了最後方案，那就是T'Challa能保持與他之間的亂倫關係，但不能讓人民得知，而繼承王位後T'Challa必須選擇與一名Omega結婚，好維持皇室的血脈。

 

　　他的堂哥站在大廳中央，靜靜聽著那些老頑固給他的最終審判，那人嘴邊掛著笑──他知道自己的堂哥不如看起來的那麼正派，那人的溫柔全留給了他，為他獨有，T'Challa歪著頭，對著長老的表情還有幾分無辜，他半句話也沒說，而長老們全當他是默認。

 

　　只有他知道，在晚上的國家慶典上，T'Challa會當著全部人民的面前與他貼舞，他的堂哥會把唇貼在那個已痊癒的印記上，他的禮袍會完全敞開，不似T'Challa那樣把印記收藏於衣領之中，他要讓瓦干達的人民知道，未來的國王早已有了歸屬。

 

　　而當那些長老氣急敗壞的想將他們拉下，他的堂哥會親吻他，手指摩擦那道印記，對方會用只有他才聽得到的音量說。

 

　　「我愛你。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿完

 

 


	2. Sacrifice

  
＃BGM：Black Atlass & Jessie Reyez - Sacrifice

＃ABO，Alpha！T'Challa，偽Omega！N'Jadaka。

＃T'Challa／Erik Killmonger（前後有差！）

＃Addicted To You番外。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　他和很多人做過，不只是那個跪在地上的Omega而已，還有其他，男的、女的──或是一些行為放浪的Bate，他都搞過，當然了，T'Challa是不可能知道的，他沒打算說，也沒把那些人當回事，那只是一段過渡期、為了排解思念與性慾，而他人生中只跟一個Alpha上床，也只願被那個Alpha上。

 

　　在瓦干達的時候他會為了即將成為Alpha而沾沾自喜。當他到了美國，他才知道這樣的分類不過是將歧視合理化而已，他們說Alpha是天生的領導者、擁有更強大的體能，更穩定的神智，而Omega則是完美的生育者，他們天生就適合被支配，性格也更加溫和且優柔寡斷，這話說得好聽，但講白點，就是在說Omega是適合性愛的玩具。

 

　　那時候他還以為T'Challa會分化成Omega，在瓦干達，人民或許會對一名Omega成王這件事感到疑慮（多數的皇家血脈都是Alpha），但並非完全無法接受，只要擁有足夠的能力，即使是Omega也能被認同。而他怎麼也想不透自己的堂哥究竟哪裡適合被支配──T'Challa的個性或許溫和，但他抓著N'Jadaka的頭，猛操他的嘴的時候可一點也不柔弱。

 

　　兩年後他知道了原因，因為T'Challa根本不是一個Omega，而是一個Alpha，他不知道遠在瓦干達的堂哥變成了什麼樣，但他能肯定那人為此感到高興，他知道T'Challa看他的眼神，那種想要把他撕裂的表情，離開瓦干達前的每個夜晚，T'Challa壓在他身上，弓起的背部像狩獵時的黑豹──或許那時候他早有預感，T'Challa會分化成Alpha，他只是選擇不去相信。

 

　　讓他生氣的不是這點，而是他父親說的下一句話，當時的他被憤怒沖昏頭，完全沒注意到N'Jobu游移的眼神和飄忽的語調，他父親告訴他，T'Challa標記了一個女孩，而那個幸運的婊子將在T'Challa登基後成為女皇。他絲毫沒有猶豫的相信了自己的父親，N'Jadaka先是皺起眉，然後笑了，大聲的，有些歇斯底里的笑了出來。

 

　　他想到臨走前在T'Challa肩上留下的那個印記，又想到T'Challa可能早已消去那個痕跡，昨天晚上還聽著自己的堂哥說他有多想他，今天就聽見那人標記了別人──嘴裡一陣苦澀，兩年來他只敢想著自己的堂哥自慰，用那人的聲音慰藉自己，胃底那團怒火讓他噁心的想吐，止不住。他朝自己的房間奔去，父親沒有阻止他，只是看著他的眼神多了一些憂傷。

 

　　拿起手機，他第一秒就撥通了對方的電話，也不管時差，他認識的那個T'Challa無論多晚都會接他的電話，撥號聲在他耳邊響起，嘟的兩聲，接著就是機械式的女聲，接著第二通、第三通──直到對方直接關了機，他的堂哥連聲招呼也不願意給他。

 

　　握緊拳頭，他把那個機械裝置往牆邊摔去，那個小東西甚至連哀鳴都沒有，直接撞的粉碎，大體的機型還保持完好，但玻璃碎成了網狀，如他破碎的心，細小的碎塊在地上掉的到處都是──難以置信，再多的深呼吸也無法平息他此刻的怒火。

 

N'Jadaka的臉上是一片空白，無法思考，他相信自己的父親，但他不信T'Challa會如此輕易的背棄自己，冷靜不下來的情緒在他胸腔化成了火，他快步走回客廳，卻發現自己的父親早已不在那裡，他接著走向書房，這次的腳步很緩，每一步都漸漸打碎他的決心，他站在門口，而N'Jobu背對著他，他開口的時候，那人似乎嚇了一跳。

 

　　「我們什麼時候回瓦干達？」他問，其實更想直接命令對方訂下回往瓦干達的班機。N'Jobu轉過頭，表情是故作鎮定。「等你完成學業，孩子，瓦干達這幾年正準備開放外交，等你拿到文憑肯定能對此有很大的幫助。」那人說，沒有從椅子上起身。

 

　　去他媽的文憑，他現在就想回去把T'Challa殺了，但在他開口之前，他的父親接著說：「未來的國王會感激你的能力，N'Jadaka。」他冷眼看著自己的父親，嘴角勾起一抹笑──他不要那個人的感激，他只要那個人的……

 

　　但他什麼也沒說，只是點頭。他的父親微笑。

　　而N'Jadaka離開時沒有回頭。

 

二、

 

　　他的分化來的很晚，以一個基本上早已是Alpha的人來說，分化的相當晚，那年他十八歲，比T'Challa晚了整整一年，N'Jobu還為此擔心了很久，但他不介意，甚至有些排斥分化這件事情，或許是他內心深處的反感讓這件事一再延遲──因為他知道，一旦確定了Alpha的身分，他就真的什麼機會也沒有了，他不似女人柔軟，又不如Omega嬌貴。

 

　　有的是一身健壯的肌肉和持續抽高的身體，美國學校教的，是Alpha就該與Omega在一起，課本寫的，是Alpha之間無法交融的反斥，一字一句，把他早已沒有希望的妄想粉碎殆盡。別想了，T'Challa床上早有個黏人的Omega等著他操，而等他回國，他也只能接下親王的位置，和一名Omega結合──因為那正是Alpha該做的。

 

　　N'Jadaka還記得那一天，他去學校前早已察覺異狀，他的體溫比平時要高，額間滲著一層薄汗，心底似乎在燃燒，但與憤怒完全不同，而是悶熱的，令人不爽快的小火，一股氣息一直隱隱飄在他鼻間，但過於微弱，他無法分辨。

 

　　到校時，每個人的視線都像利針，刺在他的皮膚上，不痛，但卻像是慢性折磨一般一點一點的透進他的背脊，幾個交頭接耳的女孩，身上的香水味比平時更加濃郁。接下來的課，每分每秒都相當難熬，直到他難受的臉色終於引起了老師的注意。

 

　　「Stevens？」他抬頭，抬起一邊的眉毛，眼鏡掛在他的鼻樑上，他下意識地用手推了推，「你看起來不太舒服。」那人白人女教師說道，語氣溫和又輕柔，N'Jadaka扯著嘴角笑了笑，而後排的同學也笑了起來，像是對方說了個荒謬的笑話。

 

　　他清了清喉嚨，裝的一副輕鬆，「是啊──」他開口，順手把課本闔上，一把抓起地上的包，「我想早退，可以嗎？老師？」他抬眼對上那人的視線，鏡片下的褐眼眨了眨，居然有幾分無辜，「呃、沒問題……」女教師扭過頭，背對他們，耳朵卻染上了紅暈。

 

　　「早點休息。路上注意安全。」那人叮嚀道，N'Jadaka只是含糊的應了一聲，背包甩到背上，其他同學竊竊私語著，暗暗說著身為Omega的老師私底下有多麼放蕩。

 

　　他從沒想過自己分化時的場景，但也從沒想到是這樣的結果，這一切發生的突然，甚至有些隨便，就像豹神開的玩笑，只因他跟自己的堂哥亂搞。還沒走出校門，他就聞到了一股香氣，很甜──若是平常的他早就皺著鼻子走開了，但那天他似是不能控制自己的腳步，邁開腿就往氣味的方向走去，他走向廁所，上課時間，走廊上半個人也沒有。

 

　　那股氣息隨著他的靠近越變越濃，當他抵達門口，廁所裡相當寧靜，走進去的時候那股甜味溢滿他的鼻尖，腦內一片混亂，像是那股果香把他的腦直接打成了泥，他慢步，一間一間的把隔間踢開，每碰一聲，都是無人的景色，直到他走向最後一個隔間──他不需要踢開也知道那人躲在這裡，因為那些香氣從門縫溢了出來，他還能聞到對方瑟瑟發抖的恐懼。

 

　　拳頭往門上砸，「出來。」他命令道。大概過了幾秒，對方溫順的把門開啟，那一刻他就明瞭，眼前這個白人是Omega，而且還是正在發情的那一種，對方發抖，咬著下唇，白皙的臉上全是情慾所造成的紅暈，N'Jadaka嚥了嚥，試著恢復冷靜，但深深吸入的空氣裡卻是對方的氣息──接下來的事，不必明說。

 

　　就如同最低級的小說與電影，那個Omega跪著求他，N'Jadaka無法思考，腦內所有運作的主權都交給那隻野獸，或許他該自豪，在那種腦袋裝泥的情況下他還記得把廁所的門鎖上，誰都不能打擾他撕裂眼前的獵物。他只是拉下對方的褲子，那人濕透的底褲還滴著水，一開一合的入口是粉色的──他毫不猶豫的把自己的傢伙塞了進去。

 

　　他在地上把那個Omega操了，那人的浪叫，發情的氣味，讓他失去理智，甚至認不出對方就是那個英文課上總是偷看他的婊子，那人的腺體散發誘人的氣味，而N'Jadaka掐著對方的手是那麼緊，幾個深陷的指痕印了上去，他低下頭，用牙齒磨蹭。

 

　　想要標記的慾望是那麼的強烈，然後──那個Omega大叫出聲，叫了他的名字，叫他：「Erik！」這個稱呼猶如往他頭上猛澆的冷水，一瞬間他是多麼想念T'Challa叫他的語氣，那人高潮前的隱忍，呼喚他的聲音幾乎是一陣嘆息。

 

　　低下頭，他能看見自己粗大的性器深埋在那人體內，對方被操的發麻，只剩屁股還高高翹在空中，那些淫水流的到處都是，甚至沾上了他的褲角，對方晃了晃臀部，催促他的動作，他的腦子一就像團爛泥，但他知道自己是怎麼也做不下去──他不想在這個婊子的體內成結，也不想標記這個Omega，他這輩子想標記的人，永遠只有那一個。

 

　　扯過對方的頭，那人驚呼了一聲，但依舊服從他粗暴的掌控，他惡意的往前頂，尖銳的呻吟立刻從那人嘴裡傳出，「爽嗎？」他低聲地問，抽出自己被汁水浸濕的陰莖，「被操就那麼爽？」那人的入口還因為他的離開哭泣的更加劇烈。

 

　　那人哭了起來，嘴裡盡是對N'Jadaka的讚揚，哭著要他插進來──很難，但他忍住了，放開手，那人如脫線的木偶摔倒在地，他把自己依舊腫脹的東西塞回褲子裡，那人想抓住他的腿，被他踢開了，那股訊息素嘗試迷惑他的思緒──N'Jadaka低吼一聲。

 

　　「這麼想被操，去走廊上肯定有人排隊幹你。」他惡狠的說道，試著把那股氣息從胸腔裡清出，也不管腿間的脹痛，他幾乎是用跑的，跑出了廁所，離開了學校。

 

　　第二天，這件事沒有被半個人提起，他甚至沒有被懲罰──而當天他回到家，試圖解決自己的勃起，他想著T'Challa，想到對方的分化就像這樣，操著一個Omega直到成結，無法控制所以標記──也不知道自己該覺得可悲還是安慰。

 

　　他想著那人的親吻，對方的陰莖在他舌尖上的重量，直到自己性器的底部成結，一股又一股的熱液噴灑在他的腹部，他的精液在他凹陷的曲線裡匯集，自己的信息素與腥臭的體液交融，他希望T'Challa在這裡。他想著，如果自己是Omega，一切或許會更容易一點。

 

　　但也只是想想而已。

 

三、

 

　　時間能夠消磨一切，一開始的怒火到了此刻也平靜的像一攤死水，他不再期待回到瓦干達的那一天，也越來越少向父親詢問關於T'Challa的消息，因為他實在不想聽到他的堂哥究竟何時要跟那個婊子結婚，只是深夜的時候──他常常站在鏡子前，脫去上衣，光裸的身體一點痕跡也沒有，在美國待的每一天他都沒有怠惰訓練，緊實的肌肉附滿全身，而他的脖頸之間，沒有咬痕。

 

　　也不知道T'Challa把那個痕跡消了沒有，一個王子帶著被標記的痕跡，被佔有的證明，若他真在乎那個Omega，以他堂哥的溫柔體貼，那人絕對會把那個印記消除。若在以前，他光是這樣想，就能一拳把眼前的鏡子砸碎，而現在，他只是笑。

 

　　無人的深夜，也只有他知道，這抹笑有多麼苦澀。

 

　　四年來他出入各種場合，為自己贏來各種名聲，大學裡的同學叫他Killmonger，只因為他操過的人幾乎數不清，一個可悲又可笑的稱呼。一夜情，他嘗試無數，但每當對方低喘著，他想的總是T'Challa要高潮前的低吼。戀愛，他是一次也沒試過，沒有人能給他那種感覺，那種無關性別與氣味，而是單純被吸引的衝動。

 

　　雖然跟Omega的性愛總是粗暴又狂野，但那股想標記的衝動，是一次都沒再有過。他想過帶一個美國妞回去讓T'Challa看看他過得有多好，也想過乾脆定居於美國，他想過無數種逃避的方法，但他的自尊不允許，即使要被擊退，也要在自己的家鄉裡。

 

　　畢業那天，天上下著雨，恆溫的瓦干達內很少下雨，但早已住習慣美國的他已經不在意那一點水氣，N'Jobu為了處理他們回國的事宜，沒有來參加他的畢業典禮，他走出學校禮堂時，女同學往他手上塞鮮花，幾個比較不要臉的人則是向他發出了信息素的邀請。

 

　　他全都無視了，腦子裡能想的，就是他就要回國的事實，七年沒見了，他很肯定Shuri已經不再是個小不點，但他卻不能想像，成為Alpha的T'Challa變成了什麼樣，是否變成了典型的Alpha，驕傲又自負的把Omega當成玩物──就像他一樣。

 

　　他的步伐沉重，但速度卻很快，到家時他已經脫下了礙事的學士服，住了七年的公寓裡是一片寧靜，沒脫鞋，靴子在木質地上留了幾個泥腳印，卻沒發出任何聲音，今天的空氣要比平時潮濕，N'Jadaka脫下外套，背部已被熱汗浸濕。他的步伐很輕──走向客廳時他聽見自己的父親低聲的說著話，手機貼在耳邊。

 

　　N'Jadaka正準備開口打斷──「我會想辦法的。讓他繼續學業或許是個好主意。」他把沒說出口的話嚥了進去，不太明白自己的父親究竟是什麼意思，他失神的望向牆上的時鐘，顯示的時間要比他平時回家的時點早上一小時。

 

　　「已經七年了，你確定T'Challa還堅持不肯連結？」他的父親說道，語氣裡帶了點勞累與無奈，N'Jadaka愣在原地，緊握成拳的手，指甲深深陷入手掌之中，「他們是血親──吾王，那只是暫時的──我相信只要有更多時間，王子會改變心意。」

 

　　好吧，那個說時間會消磨一切的人現在可以去死了，因為很顯然的，很多事是忘不了的，你只是把他深埋在心中，假裝不在意，但那些細小的碎片依舊無時無刻的刺痛著內心，短短的幾句話就讓他明白，這在外的七年全是一場騙局，他的父親與瓦干達的國王，早已知道他們不恥亂倫的關係──用一些冠冕堂皇的好聽話，就把他趕到了美國去。

 

　　為了瓦干達的未來──N'Jadaka笑了，沒有笑出聲，但露出的牙齒裡是兩顆他剛鑲好的金牙隨手把外套丟向沙發，他的父親終於察覺到了他的存在，轉過頭──「那句話是什麼意思？」他明知故問，原本收斂起來的信息素，一口氣全放了出來。

 

　　N'Jobu看著他，而他此刻終於注意到自己的父親變的有多麼蒼老，原本茂密的黑髮已經變的灰白參半，他父親緊緊抿起唇，甚至沒有向自己的國王道別，就將電話切斷，他們倆人豎立在原地，僵持著，而N'Jadaka緊握的手心全是汗，他感覺不到憤怒，反倒是無力感朝他襲來，而他父親低下頭，終於開口：「你與T'Challa──」

 

　　「那是不被允許的。」在瓦干達生活過那麼多年，又輾轉到了美國，他還真不知道自己究竟有什麼是被允許的。N'Jadaka深吸了口氣，說話的聲音在顫抖，但他強力掩飾自己的脆弱，「你的意思是，這一切──讓我在美國完成學業的狗屁話──全是為了讓我離開瓦干達？」

 

　　他的父親沒有回話，只是避開了視線，他在心底咒罵自己從來沒注意到對方眼神裡的猶疑，N'Jobu有多不擅長說謊。「接下來是什麼？碩士？要是我親愛的哥哥還不妥協，我接著要念哪？還是直接移民到美國，反正瓦干達也不是真的需要我。」

 

　　「N'Jadaka──」那人開口，身為Bate的N'Jobu聞不出他此刻的氣味有多麼濃烈，「我只是讓他成為好國王的絆腳石，我相信T'Chaka叔叔肯定是這麼想的。」他往前走，直面自己的父親，N'Jobu扯出一個苦笑，「那不是事實。」對方低聲的說。

 

　　「我就是他媽的智障才會相信──」他背過身，把那句話嚥了下去，直面自己父親的謊言，並不比當年他以為T'Challa標記了別人還要來的輕鬆。他能感受到對方的手掌輕撫著他的背，而N'Jobu說話的語氣帶著悲痛，和幾乎難以察覺的愧疚，「你們是不可能的。」

 

　　「同為Alpha，又都是瓦干達皇室血脈。」那人說的話並無道理，但直白的否定依舊像把利刃插進他的身體，N'Jadaka扭了扭脖子，假裝自己沒有聽見，反倒開口問：「他還沒放棄？」

 

　　他父親再度抿起嘴，顯然知道他問的是什麼，只是不願回答，「他放棄我了嗎？」他再度開口，室內壓抑的信息素似乎連他的父親都能感受，那人點頭，漂移的視線終於對上了他的眼睛，「是的──他還沒有放棄。」

 

　　N'Jadaka笑了，不需要照鏡子也能知道自己笑得有多難看，他父親說的話，到了此刻，他已經不知道該如何相信，他看向窗外，雨停了，而下午時刻，太陽落下的橘光透著玻璃照了進來，其他高樓擋住了他的視線，七年來他從未看過夕陽。

 

　　直到現在，他才突然意識到，自己有多想念那道金光。

 

四、

 

　　抵達瓦干達的時候是晚上，在飛機上他並沒有去看窗外的夕陽，而下機的那一刻，瓦干達的空氣與陸地──只讓他覺得陌生，身穿美國流行的服飾，繫成髒辮的黑髮凌亂的掛在他腦袋的另一邊，格格不入是他第一個想法，推了推鼻尖上的眼鏡，裝飾用的鏡片只是為了掩飾他眼底裡的驚慌，T'Challa在哪？他想，但兩隻腳卻立在原地動彈不得。

 

　　一路上，他的父親半句話也沒說，只是默默的坐在靠窗的那個位置，直到他們進入瓦干達內陸，N'Jadaka才開口說了第一句話，「我讓你失望了嗎？」這問題來的突然，但他卻思考了很久，若這輩子有什麼能將他的心撕裂，第一大概就是T'Challa背叛，而第二，則是他父親失望又難過的目光，N'Jobu看向窗外，瓦干達夕陽溫暖的金光灑在臉上。

 

　　他幾乎能感覺到那股溫暖，和那人溫厚的掌心，但他忍住了，臉上的表情毫無波瀾，他讓父親失望了，畢竟他的老爹已經將近一分鐘都沒有開口──「我無法認同你們。」他的父親卻打破了他最後的防線，N'Jadaka咬緊下唇，那股疼痛來的比他想像中要慢了許多。

 

　　他的父親轉過頭，看向他的的眼眸是溫暖的深棕，對方的眼睛在光線下幾乎金黃，「你依舊是讓我最驕傲的孩子。」那人別過視線，這是他第一次感覺到自己的父親脆弱的像個普通人，「但我不會背棄我的王，讓瓦干達失望。」

 

　　N'Jobu的語調很輕，他知道自己無論說什麼，都無法綁住N'Jadaka早已被奪走的心，他的兒子笑了，在瓦干達的晚霞之下，紫紅暖光下的一點金黃，「我也不會。」N'Jadaka的語調裡帶了些調侃，或許還有一些連自己都不屑的忠誠，而N'Jobu很清楚的知道，他們的王，不是同一個人。

 

　　他終於放鬆了下來，身子陷進了座位裡，他向父親吐露心聲：「只要他有一點否定，我就會離開──」N'Jadaka緩緩呼了口氣，眼睛直視著前方，表情沒有一點破綻，「當個外交大使之類的，我能繼續待在美國逍遙。別叫我回家參加婚禮──我會撕爛那個婊子的喉嚨。」

 

　　他父親抿起嘴，不是因為他說的話有多麼不恰當，而是為了忍住那抹不合時宜的微笑，N'Jobu再度看回窗外，夜空布滿了星辰，月亮高掛於空中，滿月搖曳著潔白的光芒。＂那我很肯定，你一輩子都會被困在瓦干達。＂他悄聲的想，沒有說出口，反而看向N'Jadaka，眼底終於有一點釋懷，「我們到家了。」

 

五、

 

　　T'Challa跟他想像中的一樣，又完全不同。他走進大廳時沒有聞到對方的氣味，又或是他自己的信息素實在太過濃厚，掩蓋掉了對方的氣息，那人手背在身後，臉上沒有表情，但眼神已經透露出那人的驚慌，他在心底暗笑，抱住直直往他衝來的小公主。

 

　　Shuri長高了，對他而言還是個小不點，但已經從一個只會跑的麻煩，變成了一個很會跑也很會說的麻煩。對方用相當細微的音調對他說：「哥哥很想你。」N'Jadaka扯了扯嘴角，「真的？」Shuri靠著他的肩膀點了點頭，渾圓的大眼眨了眨，「真的，我猜他這七年來都沒有性生活──」

 

　　噢，原來他們已經毫不掩飾到連他們的小妹妹都知道了──他是不介意，但T'Challa肯定會羞愧地想挖個地洞鑽進去，「別讓你哥哥知道你說這種話，他會瘋掉的。」Shuri只是笑，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，那女孩臉上掛著調皮的微笑，「這你就不知道了，他已經瘋了，堂哥。」

 

　　放開Shuri，他朝自己的堂哥走去，或許臉上還是那抹壞笑，但他幾乎是無法自制的抱住對方，他們身高相等，身體完美的契合在一起，那人身上的味道，就跟他猜的一樣──是溫和的花香，他在那人耳邊低語，用的是最撩人的語氣。

 

　　那人的氣味很淡，跟他簡直是天壤之別，在他不斷釋放信息素的同時，T'Challa則是不斷收斂，他對那人調侃幾句無心的話語，語氣裡出現久別的喜悅──直到他看見那個Omega，美麗的瓦干達女孩站在那，那個屬於T'Challa未來伴侶的位置。

 

　　他的信息素傾瀉而出，那個女孩發抖著，悄悄夾起了腿根，而抱著他的T'Challa卻分心的注意到那個女人，要他別胡鬧，N'Jadaka忍不住，心底那股火又燃了起來，他的酸言酸語沒有惹怒自己的堂哥，那人無視其他的人目光，一聲令下，就把他帶進了臥房。

 

　　那個他們總是纏綿的地方──Shuri說的沒錯，他們親愛的哥哥是瘋了。

　　但他不是唯一瘋掉的那一個。

 

六、

 

　　「你確定？」Shuri把針管遞給他，透明的玻璃容器裡裝著粉色的藥劑，「這可不安全──明明再等一陣子就有更可靠的藥劑可用──」N'Jadaka把針管湊近鼻尖，他能聞到裡頭的液體所滲出的甜味，像是世界上最甜美的花朵，最可口的糕點──最放蕩的Omega。

 

　　「他等的了，我可等不及。」他低聲的說，斜眼看去能看到自己堂妹臉上的紅暈，但那女孩故作鎮定，「就算如此，你也不該用黑市的催情劑，我這邊的研究已經進行的差不多了──你就不能再忍一會兒？」聳聳肩，他將那管藥劑的開口對向手臂，細小的針頭對準了他的血管，「你已經檢查過了，沒有風險，只會像發情的母狗求著人幹。」

 

　　Shuri紅透了耳尖，小臉皺成一團，「要命，N'Jadaka。」對方低下頭，按著手裡的平板，「美國把你的禮貌吃了嗎？」那人一邊說一邊檢閱著手裡的資料，「這管藥劑的確沒有風險，但它是為了Bate製造的──我們無法確定這會不會對Alpha產生副作用。」

 

　　「或是完全沒用。」他說道，直接把那管藥劑打入體內，細小的針頭插進他的皮膚，沒什麼痛感，只覺得溫熱的血液中混入了冰涼的液體，在他手臂竄流的血液一瞬間冷了下來，接著隨著心臟的跳動，流入全身──藥劑沒有立刻引起效用，但他能感覺到自己的指尖發麻，異樣的藥劑讓他的手指細微抽動。

 

　　「有很高的機率是完全沒用。」Shuri平淡的說，眼底有著些微的調侃，「你就乖乖等我把藥劑研發出來就好了，這黑市的美國貨是Bate專用──對Alpha來說藥量太低，產生效用的機率幾乎是零。」那女孩的口吻裡帶著自傲，他知道Shuri對自己的技術有很大的信心，但這位小公主總是把安全擺在第一，研發的速度比他的分化日來得更慢。

 

　　他隨手把空掉的針管丟入旁邊的垃圾桶，「那我們就來看看這美國貨到底有沒有用。」從椅子上站起，他的堂妹手插著腰，抬頭看向他的目光有些不滿，「頂多就是比平常更飢渴一點──你確定這是個好日子？在國慶大典的時候控制不住信息素讓各種Omega往你身上竄？」

 

　　N'Jadaka笑了笑，露出牙齒，而小公主看著他的笑容也笑了出來，「哥哥可是很會忌妒的──」女孩嘟噥道，瞇起的眼裡全是戲謔的光芒，「要不是長老又把他找去訓話，他肯定現在就來找我要人了。」他靠過去，把他的小妹攬在懷裡。

 

　　「我會偷偷來找你──以後我們去迪士尼玩，別讓你哥知道。」他在那女孩耳邊低語，Shuri咯咯笑了起來，狠狠用手肘撞向他的胸膛，「滾。」小公主笑著說，「我才不要當你們的電燈泡。」N'Jadaka故作吃痛地叫了一聲，往那人臉上親了一口，Shuri嗷的一聲，抹掉臉上的口水，皺著眉頭，但是笑容沒有減退，那女孩嘟起嘴，一隻手直直指向出口，「滾出我的實驗室。」

 

　　他只是聳肩，對Shuri做了個鬼臉，緩步的踏出了實驗室。獨自一人漫步於走廊之中，等到他完全離開了實驗室的範圍，他才悄悄從長袍的口袋裡拿出另一個針管，裡頭的液體要比之前那一劑顏色更深，味道更濃郁，也更有──效用。

 

　　一管Alpha的特效劑，成分完全相同，只是加大了劑量，把內容物全都濃縮在一起，對Shuri而言，給Bate用的催情劑是很常見，但給Alpha用的才是黑市裡難得的搶手貨，那天真女孩不知道那群有錢白人到底有什麼病，竟想著要讓Alpha變成發情期的Omega，抬高屁股等著別人操弄──這並不是說他有病，但比起Shuri正在研發的藥劑（削去反斥的抑制劑），他更想體驗變成Omega的感覺，他上過的Omega不少，每個都在被操的時候興奮得發抖。

 

　　他倒要看看，自己的堂哥遇上Omega會有多衝動，他已經等不急要撕掉對方溫和的假面，讓Alpha的生理掌控所有的理智，T'Challa會不會喪失自我，變成一隻只想性交的野獸，這管藥劑不會讓他突然長出子宮，但他突然期待起自己堂哥成結的性器在他體內注入精液──或許他真的會因此而懷上孩子也說不定，N'Jadaka扯了扯嘴角，對自己荒謬的想法感到可笑。

 

　　一隻手撫上脖子上的咬痕，那個腺體上的印記已經完全癒合，但他沒有把顯眼的疤痕消去，用牙齒咬開藥劑的蓋子，這一次，他把那個針頭對準了自己的腺體，他知道這管藥肯定有效，而直接注入腺體的方式會讓藥效來的又猛又快。

 

　　但一個忙著操自己堂弟，而沒時間參加國慶大典的王子。

　　這怎麼想都很有趣。

 

七、

 

　　這場單方面的談話已經進行了將近一個小時，長老們滔滔不決的指責他的過錯，而他的父母抿著雙唇，不發一語，不責怪、也不辯駁。T'Challa雙手背在身後，嘴角微微翹起，但也只是為了最低的禮儀限度而已。那些N'Jadaka所謂的老傢伙，一字一句都是對他們之間關係的唾棄，辱罵著他與自己堂弟之間的愛戀，那些畸形不正常的迷戀。

 

　　這不是第一次，顯然也不是最後一次，他們總會想出什麼方案，然後自以為善解人意的向他提議，就像是T'Challa需要他們的施捨、或是善意的認同──但他一個也不要。

 

　　他無心的聽著，心想著此刻的N'Jadaka大概又在Shuri的實驗室裡閒逛，「……我們可以無視你們的亂交。」他抬起頭，兩道眉毛高高豎起，而那名長老清了清喉嚨，接著說：「你們可以維持那段淫穢的關係，但是在登基那天你必須與一位Omega結合。」

 

　　另一位長老點頭，顯然對這個計畫很滿意，以為這種讓步就能讓他妥協。「只要你與那名Omega繼續連繫瓦干達的皇室血脈，我們將默許你與N'Jadaka之間的畸戀。而你們必須向豹神發誓，永不將這段關係暴露於光明。」

 

　　T'Challa笑了，勾起嘴角的樣子還真有幾分N'Jadaka的風範，他抬起頭，高高昂起下巴，隱藏在衣領裡的印記探出頭來，他張口，但還來不及回應，一股甜味帶著熟悉的熱辣傳入他的鼻間，一瞬間，他手臂上的寒毛豎起，而整個大廳都因這股味道而躁動，在場的人，只要身為Alpha，都知道那是發情的香氣──但只有他知道，那是誰的氣味。

 

　　他的理智告訴他，那個堂弟肯定又背著他幹了什麼壞事，或許那人讓Shuri做了一劑發情劑，但他妹妹可不會讓這種事發生──而在他內心深處，壓抑許久的衝動告訴他，那是他的愛人，需要他的幫助，渴望他的性器將那個小洞填滿。

 

　　長老們無動於衷，一個眼神又讓在場的人陷入寧靜，「沒有反駁，我們就當你是默認了。」T'Challa低下頭，悄悄呼出一口氣，雖然他還能抑制住自已的勃起，但他已經無法直直的豎在原地，他沒時間、也沒心情跟這些老傢伙辯駁。「就此定案。」

 

　　其中一名長者說道，那人的話音才剛落下，T'Challa就直接轉身，快步離開了大廳，無視自己身後的所有呼喊，他循著氣味，立刻就走到了他的臥房，幾個Alpha在門前徘徊，那些人看著他的目光沒有絲毫的敬畏，只剩Alpha想要搶奪Omega的慾望。

 

　　他低吼一聲，「離開。」幾個侍衛互相交換眼神後退下了，只剩男性還想要挑戰他的信息素，那股溫和的花香變的刺鼻，充滿攻擊性的氣味，讓對方向後退了幾步，T'Challa壓抑住自己，「如果還想活名命就快退下。」他控制不住自己兇惡的語氣，「不然我就殺了你。」那人被他惡狠的話語打擊，剛剛還想爭奪的野心瞬間全無，對方幾乎是用逃的，逃離了他的視線。

 

　　這是第一次，這幾年來他不是沒有遇過這種情形，但無法控制自己的狀況是第一次，T'Challa把手貼向解碼器，門邊的指紋辨識系統很快就把門開起，氣息撲鼻而來，但那樣的衝擊比不上床上的那人，光裸的身體只被一件長袍遮掩。

 

　　N'Jadaka看了他一眼，胸膛的起伏變得更加劇烈，T'Challa嚥了嚥，褲襠裡的東西很快就因對方甜美的氣息而硬起，那人的信息素氣味變得相當奇妙，原本的熱辣混進了甜味，纏繞在他鼻尖，嘴裡忍不住分泌起口水。

 

　　「哥。」那人甜甜地說道，臉上的笑容既撩人又難受，「你施打了什麼。」他冷靜地問，雖然腦海已經是一蹋糊塗，若對方的氣息變得更加強烈，他的理智可能會因此斷線，N'Jadaka坐起身，他這才注意到對方的腿間已經是一團濕黏。

 

　　「催情劑──」那人顯然還保有一點理智，但他堂弟移動著臀部，好讓自己流水的性器與床單摩擦，「給Shuri檢查過了，她說沒用。」對方雙手愛撫著自己，手指掐住早已以硬挺的乳頭T'Challa舔了舔乾澀的唇，「但──顯然我們親愛的妹妹也是會出錯的。」

 

　　這句話是謊言的機率有多高，他無法思考，但這人肯定對這針藥劑動了手腳，「放心吧，我不會被你幹完就暴斃在床上。」一股又一股的氣息朝他襲來，挑撥他的神經，挑戰他忍耐的極限，T'Challa脫去長袍，深黑的眼眸暗了下來，平時溫和的光芒全溢滿了慾望。

 

　　他的堂地笑了，一隻手握住自己的陰莖，上上下下的套弄了起來，看著自己的堂哥一件又一件的把衣服脫去，T'Challa沒有亂了手腳，但他直接把衣服丟在地上的舉動還是透露出了他的急躁，最後他只剩下那件黑色的底褲。抬眼看向N'Jadaka，那人加快了手淫的速度，兩根手指在嘴裡進進出出，他堂弟舔弄著自己的手指，發出吸吮的聲響。

 

　　T'Challa纖長的手指伸入自己的底褲之中，他們的氣息交融，剛剛毫無理智的衝動也在此刻平息了一些，他緩緩的，在自己堂弟炙熱的視線下脫下最後一件衣物，彈出的性器直接打在他的下腹，充血的陰莖又紅又腫，頂端的小孔已經流出了前液。

 

　　「Fuck。」他的堂弟低吼，那人的腰部抽蓄，從這個方向他能看到那人的淫液從肉穴裡溢出，那人腰部抽搐，很快地就迎來了第一次高潮，N'Jadaka咬住自己的手指，顯然沒想到自己會射的那麼快，對方低喘著，沒有想要掩飾自己的呻吟。

 

　　他只是站在那裡欣賞，而他充血的性器則是興奮的脹動著，「看到了嗎？堂哥？」那人舔去自己手上的精液，「光是看著你的老二，我就濕到高潮。」他不為所動，「你不需要為了我成為Omega。」他低語，緩緩朝N'Jadaka走去，那人翻了個白眼。但還是敏感的發抖。

 

　　「我不是為了你，這世界並不是繞著你轉，王子殿下。」N'Jadaka躺下，把兩隻腿高高抬起，收縮的小洞裡不斷流出液體，N'Jadaka一隻手指毫不費力就插了進去。「你再不來我就自己玩了。」說完，對方又加了另一根手指。而T'Challa輕聲的笑了起來，握住那人的腳踝，他爬上床，看著自己已經濕了一半的床單。

 

　　「我很肯定那幾根手指滿足不了你。」N'Jadaka抽出手指，挑釁般的搖晃著臀部，T'Challa忍不住往上頭打了一掌，他的力道不大，但打擊的聲音卻很響，沒有完全的繃起的肌肉很柔軟，因為他這一下而抖動──等到他開始操那個人的肉穴，他幾乎能想像對方的臀肉在他的撞擊下顫動，而他的堂弟會向後迎接他的撞擊。

 

　　不過這一次，他並不趕時間，沒了礙事的反斥，他只想好好照顧對方的全身，讓那人布滿他的氣息，放下N'Jadaka的腿，對方有些疑惑，但他很快的坐到了對方的胸上，他跨坐在那人胸上，而他堂弟很快用兩隻手捏住他的臀部。N'Jadaka勾起嘴角，嘴邊是未乾的唾液，「想操我的嘴？」那人問道，低下頭就要把T'Challa的陰莖放入嘴中。

 

　　但他先一步把自己的性器握住，把那根老二從他堂弟的嘴邊拿開，N'Jadaka嘟起嘴，發紅的臉上寫著不滿，他只是笑，在那麼近的距離下開始套弄著自己的傢伙，N'Jadaka舔唇，把粉色的軟舌咬在唇間，他用自己的陰莖拍打對方厚實的胸肌，而沒有用力的肌肉相當柔軟，被他硬挺的性器戳弄著，他的堂弟扭了扭腰，而T'Challa只是用龜頭蹭向那人挺起的乳頭。

 

　　他用頂端的小孔輕蹭，那人深色的乳尖被他濕黏的體液沾染，而細碎的呻吟不斷從那人嘴裡溢出，那人悶哼著──而他從不知道自己的堂弟能發那麼黏人的聲響。T'Challa持續用陰莖逗弄那人的乳頭，他能感覺到N'Jadaka再度硬起的性器頂在小腹之上。

 

　　那人鍛鍊良好的曲線全被他的體液染浸，脹紅的陰莖貼著那人胸前那條小縫，他前後擺動著臀部，做起了抽插的動作，而N'Jadaka則是伸長了舌頭，有一下沒一下的舔著他的龜頭，那人刻意夾緊了手臂，好讓T'Challa的老二能被夾在那條不深的縫裡。

 

　　他一邊操著那條小縫，兩隻手搓揉那人的乳頭，N'Jadaka張著嘴，褐色的眼眸半瞇著，時不時就想低下頭把他的陰莖吃進嘴裡，但全被他阻止了，直到他堂弟皺起眉，他才停下腰部的動作，那人的乳頭被捏的紅腫，他改用指尖磨蹭，立刻就聽到對方敏感的低喘。

 

　　把粗大的性器湊到那人面前，他用手握著，而這一次N'Jadaka沒有急著靠過來，只是稍微張開嘴，軟舌伸了出來，他先是用龜頭蹭了蹭那人的舌尖，接著把整根陰莖餵進那人的嘴中，N'Jadaka發出一聲滿足的低喘，馬上就吸吮了起來。

 

　　前後移動著頭部，豐厚的唇緊緊把他吸住，那人胸前已被他的前液搞得一團亂，濕紅的乳頭依舊接受著T'Challa的蹂躪，N'Jadaka臉頰凹陷，享受的閉起雙眼，對方的氣味既甜膩又柔和，他緩緩的跟上節奏，操著自己堂弟的嘴，同時也能感覺到對方的勃起戳向他的屁股。

 

　　扶住那人的後腦，他加快抽插的速度，那人乾嘔了一聲，但依舊接受了T'Challa猛然的操弄，最後一下深入，他頂進那人喉嚨的最深處，N'Jadaka又嘔了一聲，口水不斷流出，他抽出自己的性器，那人濕黏的唾液把他的陰莖浸濕，而對方唇上的口水，還牽著絲。

 

　　他低頭親吻那人，嚐到對方嘴裡的苦澀，N'Jadaka狠咬他的下唇，而T'Challa只是用舌頭在那人嘴裡攪動，他堂弟如溺水般喘息，不穩的氣息裡全是誘人的甜味，那人的唇被他咬的紅腫，沿著脖子，他開始在那人身上標記氣息，到了對方頸上的咬痕，他先是用舌頭舔，接著用牙齒輕咬，N'Jadaka發抖著，乖巧的扭過頭，好讓那個印記全部露出。

 

　　新生的皮膚是如此脆弱，他只要用力，就能再度把那裡的疤痕咬破，留下幾個親吻，他持續向下，用牙齒或是舌，一點一點把對方的氣味占為己有，他的舌頭在那人的乳尖上打圈，N'Jadaka稍微挺起了胸膛，一隻手往下身探去，開始撫慰自己哭泣的勃起。

 

　　「T'Challa──」那人低吼，他把早已被玩弄敏感的乳頭吸入嘴中，那聲低吼立刻變成了呻吟，那人扭動著腰部，T'Challa用腿卡在自己堂弟的胯間，好讓那人自慰的同時可以蹭著他的大腿，對方閉起嘴，忍住那些聲音，卻稍稍側過身，T'Challa立刻會意過來，開始用舌尖安撫另一邊的乳尖。一隻手揉捏那人厚實的胸膛，牙尖刺激敏感的乳粒。

 

　　N'Jadaka開口，但張大的嘴裡沒有發出任何聲響，他的堂弟在他身下顫抖，抽搐的腰部，一股又一股的精液射在小腹上，那人弓起身子，一陣緊繃後，整個人癱軟在床上。對方勾起嘴角，T'Challa的氣息壟罩他全身，剛射過的性器很快又稍微硬起。

 

　　那人悶哼了一聲，短短的音節裡充滿笑意，T'Challa看著對方在他身下伸展身體，像隻發情的大貓，N'Jadaka用手撫摸自己，掌心滑過每一寸被T'Challa碰觸過的肌膚。那人慵懶的笑著，兩隻腳夾住T'Challa的腿，緩緩的蹭了起來。

 

　　他把手指埋進那人的髒辮，指尖按壓著那人的頭顱，「你還好嗎？」他關心的問道，但沙啞的聲線和低沉的嗓音藏不住他語氣裡的情慾，N'Jadaka拉過他的手，把他的手指放入嘴中吸吮，那人剛被操過的唇還腫著，因口水而濕潤。

 

　　「我都還沒吃飽呢──」那人低聲的說，聲音啞成了一片，這讓他想起十五歲的N'Jadaka，還沒度過變聲期的嗓音也是這樣的沙啞，那人抬起屁股，「你就這點能耐？」T'Challa再度握住對方的腳踝，把那人兩隻腿架在肩上，他脹紅的性器頂住N'Jadaka屁股。對方立刻邀請般的扭了扭，T'Challa呼了口氣，看向N'Jadaka的目光有些惡意──

 

　　他用陰莖拍打那人的臀縫，但就是不一口氣插入那早已溼透的肉穴，N'Jadaka早就沒了耐心，「我很好奇，N'Jadaka。」他輕聲的說，把N'Jadaka兩隻高舉的腿緊緊閉起，「在我不操你的情況下，你還能射幾次。」

 

　　N'Jadaka瞪向他，但迷茫的眼神裡一點殺傷力也沒有，他把自己的性器插入自己堂弟的腿縫，緩緩的抽插了起來，N'Jadaka揚起頭，T'Challa操著他腿縫的通時不斷的磨蹭他勃起的陰莖，「你再磨磨蹭蹭的──」那人低吟，房內的香氣又更加濃郁。

 

　　「你有病，T'Challa──別人遇到發情的Omega只想要快點操到對方懷孕。」對方惡狠的說道，但依舊溫順的夾緊了腿根，T'Challa低吼，加快了抽插的動作，從N'Jadaka的角度，他只能看到自己堂哥的龜頭時不時從他的腿縫中插出，他緊繃的肌肉夾緊對方腫脹的性器，「你可不是一個發情的Omega。」瓦干達的王子輕笑，看著自己堂弟硬挺的陰莖在摩擦下顫抖。

 

　　「你是我的愛人，親愛的弟弟。」N'Jadaka咬緊下唇，也不知道是不是因為催情劑的關係，對方肉麻的話語竟讓他興奮的想射，他只覺得全身癱軟，再也忍不住想被填滿的慾望，「操我，T'Challa。」他把自己的腳從那人的掌握中抽出，張開腿，他把自己可憐兮兮的肉穴展示在那人的眼前，那個濕軟的入口微張，收縮的內壁已經等不及要把陰莖吞入。

 

　　T'Challa把自己腫脹的陰莖頂了上去，其實他已經也忍不住了，剛剛一連串的操弄下他早已想要在自己的堂弟體內播種，但他依舊耐心等候對方不情不願的求饒。光是把龜頭頂住入口，柔軟的肉壁就像是要把他吸入，N'Jadaka晃了晃屁股，「插我──T'Challa。」

 

　　他一口氣捅了進去，N'Jadaka咬緊下唇，但依舊發出了一聲如野獸般的嘶吼，這次的插入不似上次那般痛苦，比起被撕裂的疼痛，更像是被填滿的滿足，他的肉穴被塞滿，脹的幾乎沒有收縮的空間，他堂哥粗大的陰莖填滿了他。

 

　　T'Challa很快就動了起來，前前後後的操著，把緊實的通道操開，把裡頭的嫩肉操軟，他伏下身，全身的重量都壓到了自己堂弟的身上，他像頭野獸，囊袋不斷拍打那人的臀縫，N'Jadaka被操成一攤水，只能發出那些高高低低的音節。

 

　　他只覺得越來越濕，本來就濕透的肉穴隨著操弄流出更多汁水，他變換著角度、速度、幾乎完全抽出再全部插入，他用那根陰莖輾壓對方體內每一個敏感點，N'Jadaka放蕩的搖晃腰部，迎接他一次又一次的撞擊。

 

　　那個兇物在他堂弟體內攪動，尋找那根本不存在的腔室，那人的氣味開始轉變，沒有一開始的甜膩，而是更像本身熱辣的氣息，「Fuck──」N'Jadaka咒罵，嘴裡又溜出了幾個喘息，那根性器毫不留情的把他操開，肉穴幾乎合不上，只能張大著，一次又一次吞入粗大的陰莖。

 

　　「Fuck，T'Challa。」那人的手又握住了自己的性器，但T'Challa很快就把那隻手按在對方的腦邊，「我要你這樣射出來。」他說，又狠狠往裡面挺進，「操到你的射出來。」N'Jadaka舔唇，說不出話只好胡亂的點頭。

 

　　他開始失去節奏，只知道那個肉穴有多舒服，只想不斷的捅入那人的體內，N'Jadaka兩隻腿被壓到胸前，腳趾緊緊捲起，T'Challa雖然亂了節奏，但依舊一下又一下的頂弄對方的前列腺，他的堂弟閉起眼，兩隻手緊握成拳，那個濕軟的小洞緊緊縮起，而那一刻T'Challa的結也開始腫脹──N'Jadaka射了，整個人在他身下發抖，但他毫不留情的繼續操著，幹著不斷收縮的肉穴，逐漸變的大結把那個洞撐的更大。

 

　　N'Jadaka叫著他的名字，看向他的眼神竟沾了一些淚水，T'Challa最後一下插入，把完全脹大的結硬塞進那人濕透的肉壁裡，他低吼，胸腔裡的吼聲迴響在房內。他把滾燙的精液注入那人體內，被結塞滿的入口沒讓半點精液流出。

 

　　他低頭親吻那人的額頭、臉頰、接著是鼻尖，N'Jadaka的呼吸還沒平穩下來，一頭髒辮散亂在床單上，N'Jadaka的腳抵在他肩上，那人說不出話，但嘴邊的笑既撩人又有點傻氣。T'Challa抽出自己的陰莖，還沒完全消退的結在抽出時發出波的聲響。

 

　　「滿意嗎？」他問，兩根手指插入，攪動對方體內的液體，N'Jadaka沒回答，只是咬住了他的唇。在撕咬的過程中，T'Challa低語：「別忘了我們還有慶典要參加。」

 

終、

 

　　他堂弟的身體軟軟的靠在他身上，他們貼舞，在瓦干達人民的眼底下親吻，那人穿的禮袍上還有性愛的氣味，對方敞開的衣物，展露那個被標記的咬痕，只有他知道自己的堂弟屁股裡還塞滿了精液，他用手揉捏那人的臀肉。

 

　　N'Jadaka瞪了他一眼，催情劑的藥效已經退了一半，但相斥反應遲遲沒有發作，他的堂弟惡質的將兩人的胯部貼在一起，而T'Challa低頭，把唇貼向那人的印記，他不在乎，他不需要認同，他要的只有他的堂弟。

 

　　當那些長老急著要將他們拉下，N'Jadaka把臉埋進他的肩頸，T'Challa手指摩擦那道印記，用只有對方才聽得到的音量說。「我愛你。」

 

　　他假裝沒看見對方紅透的耳根。

　　因為他知道，那人會說：「我也愛你。」

 

 

 

 

 

＿全文完


End file.
